The Prophecy of Arceus
by Espeonage Espeon
Summary: Saved from the jaws of perdition, a young thief, an orphan, is thrust into a world he understands not. From his throne does Arceus watch, the events proceeding as foretold. Hear now the tale; the Prophecy of Arceus.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings all! My name is Espeonage Espeon, and I will be your host for the duration of this story. Like all authors, I enjoy reviews, so do so. This is a rewrite of a rewrite of a rewrite, so it should be decent. I have another story I absolutely love, called Unintended Complications, so please go read it, if you will. Again, I really do want reviews, so please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo.

Chapter 1

Dressed in rags, a young man winces in his sleep, a sharp pain stabbing his core. He groans, rolling over on his side. His eyes open slowly, a faint trickle of water dripping on his chiseled features. Years of living on the streets have taught him various life skills necessary for survival. It's a lonely world, the street. On occasion, a good samaritan will give him a bit of food, but more often than not, he is forced to more amoral methods of obtaining life's currency.

The man stands, arching his back, the droplets of water still falling from the ceiling. He reaches up towards the leaking panel, pulling it back enough to increase the flow of water. Stepping under the makeshift shower, he cleans the grime from his golden brown hair before pushing the panel back, returning the water flow back to the mere trickle. He glances around the room for his hat, scanning dusty furniture and broken glass for it. At last, his gaze falls upon it. Swooping down as a Takkuri swoops down on its unsuspecting prey, he places the hat on his head. He walks over to the puddle, staring at his reflection. Striking blue eyes gaze back at him, wise beyond the owner's years. It is a hallowing look, one not suited for a person as young as he.

The young man shakes his head slowly, solemnly. His stomach growls its discomfort, sending his gaze to the rotted planks he calls a door. The aroma of freshly baked bread mingles with the thick layer of fog, a musty scent. The normally rank scent pleases the man, for to one who starves, the slightest amount of food is priceless. Another waft of it sends his stomach into roars of agony, pleas for the satisfaction of its plight. Unable to withstand such pressure, he stands and starts toward the door.

The alleyway is dark as he stares it down, the buildings' heights hiding dawn's light. Quietly, the young man walks down the cobble path, sidling the walls whenever a person draws near. As he continues in this manner, he starts hearing voices coming from the direction of the bread. Ignoring them as he steps into the market district, he crouches, his target in sight. A steaming loaf of freshly baked bread, sitting in the windowsill ripe for the taking. Glancing about cautiously, the man lunges at his mark, his stomach rejoicing at the success of the endeavor. Bread in hand, he wanders to a set of stone steps at the northern end of the market district.

As he enjoys the crispness of the bread, he allows himself to listen to the commotion he ignored before. He turns his head to the side so as to hear the conversation clearer.

"This town will _not_ be destroyed!" A deep voice roars arrogantly over the masses, "Go back to your lives."

"But Mr. Mayor!" A masculine voice filled with wisdom cries, "A meteor _is_ hurtling towards the town! It _will_ kill us all!"

"Nonsense," the first voice bellows, the throaty chuckle merging with the cackles of the crowd, "the town is safe!"

"I beg of you, do not take a chance with the lives of the townsfolk! Even if you correct, which I am absolutely certain you are not, then only your time will have been wasted," the second voice pleads.

The young man, finished with his bread, turns his gaze to the speakers. A circle of large, drunken men surround two others. The first is a large, bulky man with muscles bulging through his shirt. His beady black eyes glare out from under large bushy eyebrows at a second, scrawnier man. This second man cowers before the first, his knees knocking with nervousness. He holds a small stack of books under his arm and uses his free hand to push his large, round glasses further up the bridge of his nose. The young man stands before turning to the building. He climbs the stairs, scaling the side of the building with ease, using windowsills and gutter pipes as his footholds. At the top, he sits down on the shingles, looking down at the crowd with a much better view.

"You are a fool," the large man growls, "to believe that I, the wise major, will fall to your tricks."

The large man, finished with his 'wise' speech, pushes the scrawny one down, books and papers flying throughout the air.

"What's the matter," the man mocks, "can't take a beating?"

The crowd takes this as their cue. The large group of men step forwards towards the frightened scholar, intent on mobbing the poor fellow. Having seen enough, the man on the rooftops stands, and taking a running leap, landing in front of the scholar and taking a defensive position.

"Stop this madness!" He cries. The commanding tone of his voice immediately stops the crowd in their tracks, "Have you no shame? Bastards, the whole lot of you!"

"Look!" One particularly drunken man yells, pointing at him, "It's the thief!"

The thief turns to the man, recognizing the pudgy face as that of the baker. "Ah, Mr. Baker. Still overpricing your bread?" He asks, dancing away when the pudgy man lunges.

"My bread _is_ affordable," the baker snarls, "but it isn't as if _you_ ever pay for it!"  
"Don't blame me! I wouldn't take it if you wouldn't leave it out in the open," the young thief snarks, unable to help himself, "because I wouldn't be able to."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" The fat man roars, "I once locked my daily earnings and a loaf of bread in a safe. You still stole the bread, and you took my rupees too!"

"What can I say," the thief chuckles, scooping up some of the fallen books, "it's what I do."

The thief, dodging a punch from the baker, hands the scholar the books before returning to the crowd, "You know I'm in the right, here. That baker is a fool."

"Thanks," the scholar whispers. The thief only barely hears him over the enraged roars of the crowd.

"Don't mention it," he replies, ducking another punch.

"Well, well, well," the bulky man who pushed the scholar mocks, "Look what we have here, boys! The zealot and the thief, breaking bread together! The irony of this amuses me."

He laughs that deep laugh, that dark chuckle. The crowd, bunch of sheep that they are, soon join in with drunken bellow from the men and contorted cackles from the women.

"Does he know what irony is?" the thief asks quietly, leaning over to the scholar.

"I seriously doubt it," the scholar responds in the same hushed tone, "Our mayor isn't a very smart man."

The taunting laughs of the crowd stop suddenly at this remark. The mayor, glaring at the scholar, looms over the crowd. "You dare question my authority?" He booms, glaring down at the quaking man.

"N-no sir," the scholar stutters, cowering under the mayor's intimidating presence.

"And you thief," the mayor booms while the scholar glances down at his feet, "do you question my power?"

The thief glances at the scholar, seeing the fear in his body language. Sudden rage fills the young man, and he glares up at the behemoth of a mayor. "Yes, actually," the thief laughs at the shocked look upon the man's face, "I do."

"Oh, boy," the scholar groans, his face contorted as he winces, "you shouldn't have done that. I think you should get ready to run."

"...I'm gonna kill you, insolent boy!" The mayor roars. The scholar, seeing the young thief's plight, grabs the man's arms and yanks him away.

"Are you mad?!" The scholar yells, pulling the thief behind him as they run from the enraged beast of a man behind them, "You just committed suicide!"

"So?" The thief asks, pulling his arm from the scholar's grip, "I got nothin' to live for anyhow. No food, no money, no family."

"I'm gonna feed your rotting corpse to the Takkuri when I catch you!" The mayor screeches in rage.

"Really?" The scholar asks, slightly surprised by this admittance, "You're an orphan?"

"Yeah," the thief replies, pulling the scholar into an alley. The mayor, still bellowing threats of increasing morbidity, stomps by, not recognizing the escape in his rage.

"Your soul will burn in the just fires of the Sacred Realm!"

The thief, listening for the stomps of the mayor, sticks his head around the corner, "Looks like he's gone," the thief whispers. A loud chiming from the center of the town causes him to look north instinctively, "I need to get home."

"Wait!" The scholar yells as the thief turns to run, "You saved my life! Please, let me repay the debt!"

"What are you talking about," the thief questions, "I'm not in any danger."

"Oh, but you are! The town," the scholar cries, "will soon be destroyed!"

"Destroyed?!" the thief exclaims in horror.

"By a meteor, for sure! We don't even have an hour! You gotta believe me," the scholar whispers, shaking the thief's shoulders, "You just gotta!"

"I suppose I do," the thief says, pushing the scholar's hands off of him, "And in the case you're wrong, I can return to my bleak life."

"Great! I have a vault set up in my home," the scholar shouts, "It's just outside the city walls."

"Oh," the thief states, glancing at the gate guards, "that could be a problem. See, the guards are on the lookout for me, so I can't get near them or I'll get thrown in prison."

"Hmmm... I know," the scholar snaps his fingers, "I seem to recall something about a secret passage that leads from the city to my cellar. I believe the sewers are the key."

"Alright," the thief states, motioning for the scholar to follow, "Come on. The sewers are this way."

The duo travels through the city, occasionally stopping to hide from the vigilant guards. After minutes of traveling, the scholar points at a narrow passage, blocked by a small boy in a blue soldier uniform.

"That's a member of the Secret Society of Bombers. They play around here," the scholar explains, "This particular member happens to be guarding the entrance."

The boy salutes the scholar as he approaches, stepping aside to allow the duo passage. A rank stench haunts the descending passage, the thief scrunching his nose, "You can find the way, right?"

"Indeed," the scholar nods, pointing down one of the passageways, "This way."

Soon, the thief and the scholar find themselves at a ladder. The thief, with his dexterity, climbs it will all speed, carrying the scholar's books. He glances about the room. Star maps dot the walls, a strange scarecrow stands immobile in a patch of sand, and a cucco squawks, scratching the floor with its claws.

"Sorry bout the scarecrow," the scholar apologizes as he tops the ladder, "He was a gift from a friend."

"It's alright. So... Star maps?" The thief asks, gesturing to the walls.

"Correct," the scholar nods, "I am an astronomer. Welcome to the Astral Observatory."

The observatory is aptly named, as the thief finds out moments later. The duo climb a staircase, making their way into a large circular room. A telescope sits in the center, pointing towards the town. The thief glances about, eyes falling on a very luminous stone in a glass case.

"That is my most precious possession, aside from the scarecrow and the cucco," the scholar says, seeing the thief's confused expression, "It is called a Moon's Tear. Strange gem, this tear. I inherited it from my great grandfather, to whom it was given by a boy in a green tunic. Oh!" He exclaims, turning to the thief, "My name is Jacob."

"Adam. So how do you know that the town is doomed?" The thief asks, still gazing at the Moon's Tear.

"I saw a meteor heading for Clock Town through my telescope. I did some calculations and determined its point of impact is exactly 15 minutes from now. I need to get my affairs in order, so can you help me? Go grab the scarecrow along with the cucco, and bring them to the vault," the scholar says, pointing at a large, steel door, "while I collect food, water, and other possessions."

He rushes off to do who knows what, leaving the thief with the Moon's Tear. He stares at it, hypnotized by its blue glow. Shaking his head, the thief turns to collect the scarecrow and the cucco. As he descends, he notices the scarecrow's expression has changed slightly. Shrugging it off, for indeed, the thief has seen stranger things, he grabs it by the base, lifting it and plucking the cucco up simultaneously. Cucco in one hand, scarecrow in the other, he returns upstairs. He tosses the scarecrow inside the vault, setting the cucco down beside it. Shaking his head in confusion, he walks out.

"I have gotten everything," Jacob says, placing down a small suitcase, "All that's left is the Moon's Tear."

The scholar reaches into his shirt, pulling out a golden key. He takes it and places it inside a lock, the thief noticing the simplicity of the five tumbler lock. After fumbling with it, the case opens just as the clock tower rings. Jacob's eyes widen, "SHIT!"

He grabs the Moon's Tear, tossing it to the thief before grabbing the suitcase and rushing into the vault. Adam, seeing the haste, follows immediately. The tower chimes again.

"Help me with the door!" Jacob yells, another chime breaking his words.

The thief nods, rushing to the steel door, wincing at the cold. Steeling himself, he pushes it closed. The clock chimes, a faint whirring sounding complimenting it. The door slams shut just as the whirring is at its loudest and the clock chimes one final time before the whirring stops. The world silent, the quiet before the storm. The thief puts his ear to the door. "Get away from there!" Jacob yells, pulling the thief away from it, "Come on, we need to proceed. We are too close to the door. I fear that even this blast chamber won't save us from the impact."

Adam nods, picking up the scarecrow and the cucco. Jacob rushes down the corridor, faint lights flickering down it. The thief follows, stopping when he sees Jacob standing in front of a large chute.

"What is this?" He asks, placing the cucco down on the ground, "Where does this go?"

"I have no idea," Jacob replies, "My friend built it." A loud boom interrupts him, "Crap! Quick, strap the scarecrow to your back! You have the Moon's Tear, correct?"

Adam nods while taking the scarecrow and strapping it to his back like a sword. He briefly reminisces about the day he spent training at the dojo, but remembering the danger, focuses on continuing. "Yeah, it's in my pocket," the thief states, finished with his task, "Now what?"

"Now," the scholar says, motioning towards the chute, "we jump."

"Alright. I can live with that," the thief says sarcastically, "NO WAY!"

"...Look, you have two choices. The first is that you can burn to death in this room," the scholar states. Adam winces at the the mention of the painful death, "The second is that you can jump and hope you don't die."

Before he can think it over, a crackling sounds from the doorway. Jacob, annoyed with the thief for taking too long, pushes Adam down the chute before grabbing the cucco and the suitcase and following.

The thief screams as he slides down the metal, the fire just above his head. Jacob slides next to him, hooking the thief to himself with a strand of rope. "I feel it will be helpful," he explains, seeing the thief's confused look.

Soon, the novelty of screaming had faded, and the thief finds himself incredibly bored. "Jacob, who is this friend of yours?" Adam asks.

"He never tells anyone his name, but he goes by Masque. The man has a strange affinity for mask magick," the scholar states, shaking his head, "never understood the art; making masks. The most I can do is make a mask explode."

"Sounds weird. Now, I have to ask... Why let him make you a chute?" The thief questions, still sliding down the chute.

"He wanted to," Jacob explains, "He didn't need a reason. I trust the man with my life."

The two travel on in silence. The thief, bored, stares at the walls of the shaft. "Jacob... Why are the walls glowing?" He asks, fear gnawing at his core.

"...Nayru save us," the man whispers, looking to his rear. The torrent of flames burns brightly, threatening to engulf them in its maw.

_Farore, give me your courage!_ The thief prays, glancing at the fire worriedly. The scholar turns to Adam, "Hey. Don't lose the scarecrow or the Moon's Tear! Find Masque!"

"What?" Adam questions loudly as Jacob pulls a knife and starts sawing the rope, "NO! Don't do it!"

"Goodbye, Adam. May we meet again," Jacob sighs as the rope snaps. Adam watches the man burn as the fire engulfs him.

"JACOB!" The thief mourns, reaching for the fire. Suddenly and without warning, the chute ends. The thief feels his feet hit cold water, watches the flames touch the surface from beneath the waves. He gasps as his head breaks the surface, searching wildly for the man who sacrificed himself. The thief swims to the edge of the water, pulling himself out onto the sandy shore. He lies on his back watching the clouds.

In mourning, the thief closes his eyes, sending a prayer to the goddesses that the man is alive, but knowing that he is not. A crack of thunder causes him to open his eyes. A large droplet of rain splatters on his nose. Adam groans, pulling himself up. Steadily, the rain increases. The water-logged scarecrow, still strapped to the thief's back, weighs him down. He unbuckles it, placing it aside. He glares at it threateningly as the rain continues.

"This is all your fault!" He yells, kicking the wooden statue, "He died because of you!"

He kicks it again before collapsing to the ground, rain splattering the ground around him. He takes the Moon's Tear out of his pocket, staring at its beauty, but even it, in its hypnotic blue glow, cannot snap the thief out of his tears. He cries, even as the rain gradually stops, even as the sun disappears over the horizon. His soul laments for the scholar as dusk falls. _Forever shall I feel a strange sadness,_ the thief thinks, _as dusk falls. It is the only time the world of the departed intersects with my own._

The thief stands slowly, solemnly. Feeling the dampness of his clothes, he takes them off and sets them beside the scarecrow, unbuckling his trusty dagger as well. Annoyed, he jumps into the small lake, feeling a slight rush at the warmth of the spring. He, without purpose, swims, desperately searching his memories. He walks out of the spring, still immersed in his thoughts, when a small flickering light snaps him out of them. An orange lizard glares at the clothes, its tail aflame as it breathes on his possessions. Adam watches, wide-eyed with horror as his clothes and the scarecrow burn. The lizard turns to the thief and glares at him, but instead of murdering him in cold blood, instead rushes off into the bushes. The thief rushes to his clothes, watching with horror as they burn. Strangely, as the kindles die, only a pile of artifacts are untouched. Where the scarecrow once had lay, a pile of green cloth instead wraps a gleaming red-hot sword. The Moon's Tear, along with the dagger, lay untouched.

Adam, feeling the breeze, reaches for the cloth, revealing, to his delight, a set of strange garments. Brown slacks, the thief grabs first, placing them on his legs. Adam then grabs a white cloth that he instinctively knows is to be worn on his chest. Placing it on his chest, he grabs the green, unfolding it. It clanks, and from his lessons at the dojo, the thief knows the garment is a chainmail tunic. Astounded at his luck, or, perhaps, his fate, the thief picks the tunic up, about to pull it over his head when a green cap and a pair of dark brown leather boots fall out. Glad that he can continue wearing a hat, Adam gladly pulls the tunic over his body and snatches the cap off the ground. Examining it in the limited moonlight, he sees it come down to a point. While confused, he gladly pulls it over his head, a strange sensation occurring as he does so.

The thief, confused so far and seeing no logical explanation, shrugs, deciding upon just going with the flow. He puts on the boots before snatching the sword out of the embers and looking it over in amazement. He swings it, going through a series of simple motions, extremely glad to have a sword in his possession once more. Finally, after placing the sword in a scabbard sewed onto the back of the chainmail tunic, the thief eyes over the final two objects; the dagger and the stone. Grabbing the Moon's Tear, he places it in a pocket on the tunic. The dagger, the thief straps to his ankle. His trusty dagger he received from a strange man in the clock tower, again in its rightful place, the young man sits on the shore.

The wakes lap the sand as the moon travels across the sky. The thief, the orphan, the man, looks up at the night sky for the first time. Unfamiliar stars stare back at him, the wakes still lapping. The man, feeling his eyes drooping, allows himself the sweet respite of sleep.

* * *

Dreams plague the thief at night, chronic nightmares of horrifying events. Tonight is no different. The thief finds himself feeling alone, in need of healing. A strange man walks up to him, a grin on his face. "You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?" The grinning man asks. Adam finds himself unable to speak, his throat itchy.

"Now don't find me rude," the man says, still grinning, "but I have been following you, for I know of a way to return you to your former self."

The man walks around Adam, looking him over, "If you can get back the precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you to normal."

The eerie grinning man leans close to the thief's face, "In exchange, all I ask is that you also get back my precious mask the imp stole from me. Except," the man pauses, looking at a golden pocket watch, "the thing is," he pauses again to put it away, "I'm a very busy fellow, and I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up."

The man turns around, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "When you find your item, remember this song," the man says before playing eleven simple notes on an organ, "Remember it, the Song of Healing. Go, young _Link_, and find my mask."

_"I just want to know your name first,"_ Adam says, surprised at the scratchiness of his voice.

"Ah, yes. My name... is Masque."

* * *

The thief gasps as he awakes, jolted out of his dream. The sun, the thief notices, is just rising above the horizon. Adam groans, stretching his limbs. _That face_, he ponders, _is that the face of Masque? Must I find the strange, grinning man?_ Jumping at a growl, he narrows his eyes at the bushes before realizing his stomach aching. He glances about, attempting to find some source of food, but seeing none, he sits down. His stomach again reminds him of its existence before a rustling of the bushes demands the thief's attention. He stands, sword drawn at the bush, as two small children around the age of ten step out. The first, a small boy, wears a tuxedo, his hair oiled back, and carries a large light brown egg that the thief eyes hungrily. The second, a small girl in a bright pink dress, twirls about, her thoughts not on her path. The thief, aware that the danger is nonexistent, sheathes his sword.

"Hey, Lai! Look at the man!" The boy exclaims, seeing Adam, "Doesn't he look as if he belongs in a renaissance fair?"

"Hmmm," the girl, Lai, mutters, "I suppose so. Hey, mister!"

"Hey," Adam says, still eying the egg hungrily.

"Where are you from, mister?" The girl asks.

"Clock Town, Termina," Adam responds instinctively.

The children's faces contort in confusion. "Termina?" The boy asks, "Is that anywhere in Kanto?"

"Kanto?" The thief responds, "Where's that?"

"Here, silly," Lai laughs, "Everyone knows that!"

His stomach growls again and, knowing he must get food soon, the thief draws his sword and points it at the boy. "Give me the egg," he demands.

"W-what? N-no!" The boy stutters, "My pa gave this to me!"

"I don't care," the thief replies truthfully, "Just give me the egg and you can leave."

"No! You can't have it!" The boy yells.

The thief sighs before taking a step forward, "Sorry, kid."

He starts to swing the sword when the boy yells for him to stop, "Alright! I'll give it to you! I don't want a stupid _Eevee_ anyways. Come on, Lai, let's go make fun of the poor kids at Pallet Town." The boy carefully places the egg on the ground and backs away slowly. As soon as he is out of the thief's striking distance, he turns around and flees, Lai shortly following.

Adam, after watching them flee and sheathing his sword, returns his gaze to the egg. He steps towards it, picking it up, cradle it. He looks around for firewood, and starts towards it when the egg moves. The thief jumps, almost dropping the egg. He fumbles with it, and takes another step. It moves again. Adam narrows his eyes at the egg, taking a deliberate step forward. Each time it moves, he notices, a fracture on the egg grows. Knowing that he can't eat anything beyond a certain life stage, he sighs, but continues towards the firewood. He collects the wood, places it in a pile, and mutters a short phrase, causing the wood to ignite. The thief's pointed ears twitch with the impromptu usage of magick, but he ignores it, instead holding the egg in his lap as he sits by the fire. He sits there, holding the egg which occasionally moves, pondering the events of the last day. _Eevee,_ the thief wonders, moving his gaze to the egg, which seems to move in acknowledgment, _what is that?_

His stomach, still growling, reminds him of his priorities. He shakes his head, placing the egg in a pile of leaves before running through the woods searching for food. The dense forest is oddly silent as he rushes through it. Finally, as he nears a clearing, he sees a bush with bright yellow berries on it. Almost yelling with excitement, he rushes to it, picking the berries and filling his pockets with them. A strange caw, reminiscent of the Takkuri of his homeland, sends the thief scurrying back to the fire. He sits, glancing back at the forest, before placing one of the berries in his mouth. Adam, used to the bland foods of Termina, explodes with emotion at the flavor of the berries. Not only is it wonderful, the flavor, but he feels his hunger fleeing with just one of the wondrous berries. He pulls another out, staring at it intently. _What is this place_, the thief wonders.

A cracking sounds from his right, sending the thief's gaze snapping to the egg. He watches intently as the fracture grows more and more defined. Finally, after what seems to be an eternity yet a moment, the shell falls to the ground, and a small meow forms from the hatched creature.

"Eevee!" It cries, moving over to the thief's lap.

_...Did a mammal just hatch... from an egg?_ The thief wonders. "Eevee!" The creature exclaims happily, purring contentedly as Adam pets its back.

The orphan stares at the creature in his lap, a strange brown... thing. It has large ears, fluff around the scruff of its neck, a puffy tail, and these adorable blue eyes that stare up at the thief lovingly as he scratches it behind the ear. _It is kinda cute,_ the thief admits to himself, _albeit strange._

"Eevee!" It purrs, arching its back.

"...I have never had a pet before..." the thief admits aloud, "I'll call you Sola."

* * *

A man with grayed hair turns to the ringing phone, annoyed at the device. He turns to go back to his work, but the annoyance captures him and he eventually turns to answer it.

"Hello, this is Professor Oak. How may I help you today?" The old man, Professor Oak, says into the receptor.

_"Professor! We translated the first bit of the ruins!"_ A feminine voice sounds from the earpiece.

"What!" the Professor yells, "Well? Don't keep me waiting!"

_"Right. So far, all we have are bits and pieces..._

_'...i...f... Termina... wa...s..._

… _souls... en...d... Dawn's... Miracle..._

_...a...s... Masks... H...a...ng..._

_...world... tu...ne... void.'_

_Professor, what does it mean?"_

"I have no idea," Professor Oak admits.

_"Oh," _the aide sighs, _"Professor! It's horrible! A strange being has appeared at the dig site! It is slaughtering all our workers! Professor! Hel..."_ The aide is silenced abruptly.

_"...I know you are there, foolish mortal. I don't know who you are, or where you are... but I will find you, and when I do... I will kill you. So is your soul cursed... I will consume... consume everything..."_

The Professor quickly hangs up the line, eyes wide, pulse racing.

"You've met with a terrible fate,"aA voice says, making the professor turn around quickly, "Haven't you?"

* * *

**Thus ends the first chapter of The Prophecy of Arceus.**

That is the end of the first chapter, so review. I need to ask you, my readers, what category I should post this under. I entirely believe that it should be under Pokemon by itself, but since I used quite a few things from Majora's Mask, should it be a crossover fic? I mean, I think that this is mainly pokemon, and the Zelda things are minor, but I could be wrong... Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Make sure to put me of Story Alert! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.

**Edit:** As of 04/01/13, I have moved this story to the crossover section. I will probably regret this, but the later chapters fall more into the Zelda genre than I had expected.

Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome again! I am back with a new chapter... and I made cover art! It took me forever to fix in photoshop, but I did, so it looks awesome. Anyways, here is your chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Adam tosses in his sleep, his hat strangely still atop his head. Dreams, nay, nightmares plague him, his mind distorted by the horrors within...

_He stands in a world of darkness, the only speck of light in a world of void. Rustling of leaves snap his eyes all around the area, but he sees nothing. The rustling continues, and he draws his sword. A strange red bush-like creature walks towards him, triangular eyes glowing red. Another of the bush creatures, Deku Scrubs, as Adam recalls they are called, follows it, and yet another, till a massive hoard of them surround the thief. He stands in their midst, sword drawn, eyes observing, as they mob him. They start their attacks, spinning their bodies and blowing strange goo at the thief, who runs away. He trips, catching himself as he flees. Over the horizon, a massive Deku Scrub appears, easily as large as the moon which glares down behind it. The thief glances over his shoulder, unable to outrun the scrub. Finally, just as he believes his escape is in sight, the Deku Scrub pounces, tearing into his flesh._

* * *

The thief, frightened by the most recent of the memory-esque nightmares, screams, scaring the sleeping creature napping contentedly on the thief's chest.

"EEVEE!" it whines, crying pitifully. Soulful eyes stare at the thief, his soul burdened with guilt.

"Sorry!" Adam apologizes, petting the creature's head, "I just had a nightmare. Horrible things, nightmares."

The thief glances at the creature, seeing the hungry look in the creature's eyes. He pulls out a yellow berry and places it in the creature's mouth. It chews the berry, swallowing when finished.

"Eevee!" It exclaims happily, jumping around the clearing.

"Whoa, there," he calls, bringing the creature back to his side, "calm down, Sola!"

The Eevee pauses in its happy bounces to return to the thief's side, "Eevee."

"That's a good girl," he says, having checked before sleeping, "Now, how to get out of this forest..."

A rustling of the bushes causes him to draw his sword, pointing it at them. Another orange lizard stomps out, teeth bared, tail flame glowing white. From the glare, the thief can tell this lizard is the same one that destroyed his clothes, "You!"

"Char!" The lizard growls, rushing at Adam, claws glowing silver. Adam blocks with his sword, parrying the creature's blows.

Back and forth the two fight, claws striking sword, sparks flying through the air. First the creature has the upper hand, then the thief, their fight, a sacred dance. The thief, seeing no other option, for indeed, the lizard is skilled with his claws, whispers a word in the ancient Terminian language, his form disappearing. "Don't move!" The thief commands, having reappeared behind the lizard with the flaming tail, the edge of the sword against its neck.

"Char..." the lizard whispers, shaking terribly, fear etched on its face, "Charmander char."

"Look, foul little beast," Adam spits, the sword's edge still at the lizard's neck, "I am fed up with everything! I fall out of a chute in the sky, only for it to rain, and then _you_ come along and destroy my clothes! And if that wasn't enough, I watched my friend burn to death!"

"Char?" the creature asks, looking at the thief questioningly.

"...It wasn't you who burned my friend, in case you were wondering," the thief explains, to which the lizard nods carefully so as to not slice open its neck, "hold up! Where the hell am I?"

"Char! Charmander!" the lizard exclaims.

"...Right," the thief says slowly, "okay, do you know the way to the nearest human civilization?" the thief reiterates, realizing his stupidity for expecting a verbal answer from the creature.

The lizard nods, pointing southeast. "Alright," the thief nods, pulling his sword away from the lizard and scooping Sola up in his arms, "Thanks. Keep practicing your fighting; if I hadn't done that, then I might have lost." Adam, knowing the lizard is no longer a threat, turns southeast, intent on heading in that direction. The lizard blows a circle of fire around him, causing the thief to pause.

"Char!" The lizard says, pointing at itself then at the thief, then southeast, "Charmander!"

"What? Do you want to come with me?" Adam asks, receiving a nod in reply, "Alright, but no more burning my stuff."

The lizard nods again, smirking at the novelty of the idea before following behind the thief as they wander through the shadowy forest on the way to the town.

In silence, the trio travel, finally encountering a single house on the edge of a massive hole in the ground. A woman brushes her son's hair with her fingers as she sits in a rocking chair on the porch. She watches the three approach, glancing nervously at the crater. Adam slowly steps forward, his gaze shifting every so often to the smoking crater. He shakes his head before increasing his pace. The woman stands as the thief approaches, greeting him with a quiet, 'How do you do.'

"What happened here?" the thief asks the woman, still staring at the gaping hole, "...A meteor?"

The woman shakes her head ever so softly, "No. Ashy," she whispers, leaning down to her son, "Please go play inside."

"Okay, momma," the little boy exclaims, running inside the quaint cabin gleefully.

"It was worse than a meteor!" the woman exclaims after watching her son close the door, "A terrible purple beast descended upon our town, completely obliterating everything in it!"

"Why would it do something like that?" the thief questions, glancing around solemnly at the destroyed town, "What did it want?"

"All I know," the woman whispers, "is that the professor had been panicking recently over some strange discovery. He seemed really worried, and that strange man who wandered into town only served to increase his panic."

"Wait," the thief interrupts, "what man?"

"Strange is the only word I know that can even come close to describing him," she says, shrugging her shoulders, "But if it helps, he was always grinning and he carried a large bag, covered with..."

"Masks," the thief finishes, "Do you know where he went?"

"Why?" the woman questions, her eyes narrowed, "Did he do something illegal?"

"If he did," the thief laughs humorlessly, "I have no knowledge of it. No, my reason is more benign then that. The man with the masks was the one who sent me here, and he is the only one who can send me home."

As the thief lets the words sink in, Sola, currently residing on the thief's shoulder, jumps off. She rushes towards the crater, Adam hurrying after her.

"Sola! No!" the thief exclaims as the Eevee jumps into the hole.

He rushes after the little brown creature as she rummages through the rubble. He scoops her up in his arms, the Eevee meowing and struggling to escape. She, seeing no other option, bites Adam's hand, jumping out of his arms and running to a large boulder. She rams her body against it repeatedly, and Adam, seeing a small line of red under the rock, hurries to help her, eyes wide. Slowly, the boulder grinds away, a strange old man in a blood-stained white lab coat groaning underneath it. He kneels at the man's side as he thrusts his hands at the thief.

"It's dangerous," the old man coughs, blood spewing from his mouth, "to go alone."

"Don't die, old man," the thief growls, whispering a word of the ancient Terminian language under his breath. His pointed ears twitch, signifying a minor drain of his magicka reserves, "You must live!"

The old man, eyes vacant, falls limp in the thief's arms. He stares at the corpse in shock, "How," the thief whispers quietly, "did my magick not take effect?"

The thief glances over the objects through tear-filled eyes. The first of them, a strange silver triangle, is attached to a metallic chain. A pattern of an eye painted in red adorns its surface, the pupil gold. Ignoring it for the time being, the thief focuses his attention on the second of the objects, a forest green rectangular device. He flips it over as Sola mews and the lizard naps in a pile of embers. Examining the surface, he finds a button on one edge. Pushing it, an image appears in the air above it, a three-dimensional apparatus appears depicting a young woman in about a fistful sized amount of space. He, slightly scared by the proceedings, pushes the button again, dispelling the visage before turning his gaze upon the third and final trinket, a strange half red, half white capsule. A strange device, the capsule. The white half is slightly translucent, and the thief watches several spheres float around inside it, each painted in the same styling as the capsule itself. He turns the cylindrical capsule over, finding a small indention on one end of it. Adam notices a similar extension on the green device, and places them together, hearing a slight click as he does so. Sighing with defeat, he turns the forest-colored device on again, the visage reappearing, a glare on her face.

"What in the Distortion Realm is wrong with you?!" the apparition scolds angrily.

"What strange magick," the thief murmurs to the Eevee at his feet, "magick with an attitude."

"Magick!?" the visage roars indignantly, an interrobang punctuating her word, "How dare you suggest that I, a superior technology, am nothing but a _fairy tale_."

"Alright! Sorry," the thief apologizes, "not magick, then."

"Correct! Now then, I am the Navigation Augmented Virtual Interface, or Navi, for short. I, as it appears, am now at your disposal," the short woman declares, her skin a strange blue tinge, "_Master,_" she adds, smirking at the thief's uncomfortable expression.

"Wait, what?" the thief questions, "What is going on here?"

"Eevee!" Sola cries from his feet. The thief looks down upon the creature staring up at him with wide, soulful blue eyes, and he cannot help but scoop her in his arms.

"Awww," Navi coos, twirling through the air over to the Eevee, "How cute!"

"Eevee!" Sola giggles.

Adam turns from the strange blue girl and the Eevee, staring instead at the silver triangle. He lifts it to his eye, pulling the chain around his head. The strange blue girl sees this, her eyes widening. "No, wait! I haven't had the time to analyze it yet!" she cries as excruciating pain fills the thief's core.

He clutches his face in pain, the silver eye itching, burning his face. He scratches at it, but the triangle refuses to budge. He falls to the ground, the Eevee falling from his arms as he does so. The thief rolls around in pain, clutching his face. Slowly, the pain subsides, and as he comes to his senses, three pairs of eyes stare at him.

"I tried to warn you!" the small blue girl smirks, crossing her arms, "Now look what you've done!"

The thief shakes his head before attempting to pull it off. He reaches his hand up to his eye, but strangely, his hand finds not the triangle.

"Where did it go?" the thief asks, searching for a puddle. One very small pool in the center of the crater, the thief sees. He runs over to it, stumbling over rocks. He glances at his reflection. Where his left eye used to be, entirely untouched, strange markings surround. Three red triangles are tattooed on the skin above his eye, and a red tear engraved under it.

"What is this?" Adam wonders aloud, bringing his hand up to his eye, "such strange magick!"

He stands slowly, solemnly glancing around the destroyed town. No world should be destroyed in such a manner. A blast of thunder causes him to jump. He can almost hear the first drop of rain, whizzing down from the sky. The lizard growls angrily, pulling on the thief's pants.

_"I demand you pick me up, inferior mortal!"_ the lizard growls. The thief and the blue girl jump in shock, staring down at the lizard.

"Y-you heard it too," Navi stutters, "right?"

Adam nods quickly, "Uh... Yeah."

Another drop falls from the sky, hitting the thief directly on his nose. _"FOOLISH FOOL!"_ the lizard roars, _"I demand you shield me from the rain at once!"_

"...Why?" the thief asks quietly, "Why me? What did I ever do wrong?"

"Hey, listen!" the blue girl calls to Adam, "You do need to protect the Charmander from the rain. If his tail goes out, he'll die!"

The thief looks down on the orange lizard, "Fine. I will pick you up, but know this," the thief exclaims, picking the orange beast up carefully, "I kicked your ass before, so you are the inferior one."

The lizard's eyes grow to the size of saucers as the words strike home, _"D-d-d-demon! What magick allows you to hear my words, demonic mortal?!"_

"I don't particularly care," the thief growls, "Let's just go back to that house."

Another boom of thunder crashes through the air as the four – the thief, the Eevee, the lizard, and the apparition – rush back to the house to stay out of the rain.

"You expect me to believe," the blue girl states, clearing her throat, "that you are from a world where magick not only exists, but is abundant?"

The thief nods, "Yeah. It's the truth, I swear it!"

"Assuming you are correct," Navi says, rolling her eyes, "that would mean you are an alien."

"I DON'T STEAL COWS!" the thief yells angrily, causing the woman whose house they are staying at to glare at him.

The blue girl is stuck speechless by the thief's sudden outburst, "...Okay? I meant that you are foreign to this world, not that you steal cows from farms. And that kind of alien doesn't exist anyways."

"I beg to differ, but go on," the thief states.

"Alright. So, why are you here?" Navi asks, staring at the thief, "What purpose could you possibly have for intruding into my world?"

"Heck if I know! I just know my world, Termina, no longer exists," the thief laments.

"What do you mean?" the blue girl questions quietly, "Why not?"

_"It could have been destroyed by the same thing that destroyed this town,"_ the lizard states, glaring at the thief through a mouthful of chow.

"Was this town destroyed by a meteor?" Adam asks the woman, who shakes her head, "then it wasn't the same mode of destruction."

"I'm still trying to figure this out," Navi says, floating around the thief's head, "Why can we suddenly hear the words of the Charmander?"

"Well, I don't know why you can, but I think I can cause of the strange tattoo the eyepatch burned on me," the thief explains, "Stupid magick."

"Impossible!" Navi exclaims, "Magick doesn't exist!"

"Again, I beg to differ," Adam pauses, debating if he should show the fairy his magick. Just before he starts, the lizard interrupts.

_"I hate to agree with the idiotic mortal,"_ the Charmander growls, _"But he's right. I watched him use it... Damn mortal. I will obliterate you, foolish mortal!"_

"Wait, you did?" the blue fairy asks, blinking in surprise, "How?"

"Why should I tell you?" the thief snaps, taking the blue girl by surprise, "I don't even know what you are!"

"I am Navi!" she growls, "I dwell inside the pokedex; _your_ pokedex."

"Whoa!" the thief hears a high-pitched voice exclaim from the top of a staircase. Small footsteps echo down it as he watches the small boy rush up to him, "You got a pokedex?! That's so cool!"

"ASH!" the woman yells, causing the boy to notice how interesting the carpet is, "How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?"

"But he has a pokedex," the boy protests, "that means Professor Oak trusts him!"

Only the thief notices the woman flinch back at her son's words, "...Alright, you can stay down here."

"YAY!" Ash yells happily, hugging his mother, "I love you!" The boy turns to Adam, eyes glowing with excitement, "Mister! You got a pokedex? Can I see it? Pleeeaaase?"

"Pokedex?" the thief asks himself quietly while pulling out the forest green device, "Is that what this is?"

"Yes," Navi snaps, staring the thief down, "And you can't give it to anyone!"

"Why?" the thief question.

"You didn't let me finish! You can't give it to anyone until you register your information with me!" the fairy explains.

"Oh," Adam says slowly, "How do I do that?"

"You are such an idiot! I'll do it! What is your name?" Navi asks, throwing her hands in the air as if typing on a keyboard.

"Name's Adam."

"Surname?" the fairy questions.

"Don't got one," Adam states.

"...Fine. Age?"

"19," says the thief.

"Place of birth... I'll put down Pallet Town. Starting Pokemon?" Navi tilts her head to the side, watching the thief play with the Eevee and the lizard.

"What's a Pokemon?" the thief asks.

"...Did you get the Eevee or the Charmander first?" she reiterates.

"I got the Eevee first," Adam pauses, "Her name's Sola."

"Alright. There," Navi says as a quiet jingle plays, "all done. Now then... Take this pokeball and tap her on the head with it."

The thief watches in surprise as a small half-red and half-white sphere pops out of a dispenser on the pokedex. Slightly skeptical, he takes it and taps the Eevee with it. She disappears in a burst of red light as the sphere opens. It closes, then dings.

"HOLY FARORE!" the thief exclaims, "I KILLED HER!"

"Uh, no," the fairy says flatly, "you just caught your first pokemon. Press the red button on the center of the sphere to release her."

Adam does so and watches as Sola pops out again.

_"Weird experience,"_ she states, shaking her head, _"I don't really like it."_

_"You dare capture a superior mortal in one of the spheres of doom?!"_ the Charmander roars angrily.

Another sphere pops out of the pokedex, and the thief chuckles silently as he tosses it at the rampaging lizard. The orange beast disintegrates into red energy shortly before the red and white sphere clicks, shakes once, and dings.

He tosses the sphere, and the lizard appears in a flash of light, _"Trippy... I will destroy you, foolish human!"_

Navi chimes again as the lizard rushes at the thief. "Charmander, the Fire Lizard Pokemon. If their tail goes out, it is said that so too does the Charmander's life," Navi declares suddenly, "Would you like to give Charmander a name?"

_"...A name? My name is..."_ the Charmander utters a name that foolish humans are unable to comprehend, _"but you may call me Salam. Hear it... and weep! I WILL RULE YOU ALL!"_

"His name is Salam, I suppose," the thief groans, "I thought you were going to destroy us all?"

Salam stops his rampage to blink in surprise, _"I thank you, inferior mortal, for correcting me, __the superior Charmander. I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"_

The thief nods, satisfied, before tossing the sphere back at the fire lizard. Salam disappears again, and Adam grins as he places it in the dispenser of the pokedex.

"...So now what? I am in a new world with no knowledge of it. What can I possibly do?" Adam whines, "...I suppose I could try to find the man with the masks."

"Oh," the little boy grins, "He's nice! He gave me a cool mask of a Staraptor!" The little boy leans over to the thief's ear. "It makes pokemon follow me around when I wear it, but momma don't like it," he whispers.

"Do you know where he went?" Adam asks. He stands and places Sola on his shoulder, "I must know!"

"I think he went towards Viridian," the woman explains, "just north of here."

"Alright. Thanks, miss..."

"Delia. Delia Ketchum," the woman says.

"Goodbye, Ms. Ketchum," the thief states, turning to the door, "Come on, Navi. We need to find the man with the masks."

* * *

"Ah ha ha," a giggle chimes from the sky above the crater, "the thief wanders off, like a child from its mother at a shopping mall! It would be so very DULL if his journey ended so easily. Instead, I shall end it... with MAGICK!"

A bolt of lightning strikes the center of the crater, a strange orange and blue tentacle reaching up out of the ground, "Yes, much better... Now the thief and the mutated alien can spend some quality time together."

"Yes, quality snack time... When _Deoxys_ snacks... on the thief! For he... is the snack!" the voice chortles, "Ah ha ha. And so it arrives... Like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic!"

The orange tentacle pushes on the ground, and slowly does the rest of its body show. Four tentacles sprout off its black chest, two orange, two blue. In the center of its chest is a glowing violet stone. Its neck leads to a mouthless face, its blue ears flowing back to a point. The bottom of its black chest plate extends out, two orange limbs shaped like blades digging into the ground, blue kneecaps pointed forward. Black soulless eyes glare towards the north, and the alien darts forward in the blink of an eye.

"Ah ha ha ha," the voice giggles again, "Well, as pleasant as this has been, I, the master of dimensions and the pleaser of crowds, must depart like a Sheikah into the shadows. Ciao!"

A faint cackle fades away into the rain as the orange creature stalks its prey.

* * *

**Thus ends the second chapter of the Prophecy of Arceus.**

* * *

So how did I do? Great? Horrible? Review and tell me! I strive for criticism. Anyways, I have decided to do responses to reviews down at the bottom, straying from my previous style of putting them at the top... So far, I only have 1 review, so REVIEW!

**Goken-son107 - **Thanks for reviewing! I can't tell you who the creature was at the end of the last chapter... but it isn't too terribly hard to figure out. It does kinda sound like something Giratina would say, but I will tell you that if you believe it is Giratina, you are wrong.

This story is now officially all over the place genre-wise... Imaginary cookies and metaphorical milk to whoever catches the *cough* easy *cough* references in this chapter... There are so many! Anyways, I gotta run. Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings! It is election day, so I had school off! Using my time wisely, I wrote! Here is the third chapter of the Prophecy of Arceus...

Oh, and I should probably mention that this chapter is way more graphic than the others... Just a heads up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo!

* * *

Chapter 3

The thief leans against a tree, eyes closed, Sola on his lap, Salam napping in the shade of the tree. Dreams plague his mind; memories of a past life haunting his soul.

_The thief stares around a dark room, eerie flames casting shadows upon the walls. He shivers in fright before moving on. Taking one step forward, he catches himself from falling through the floor. Eyes wide, he backs up through a wall, skeletal eyes glowing back at his own. He screams, running through the hall, pendulums swinging down upon him, the blades glowing red in the blue ethereal lighting of the flames. Heart racing, he enters a room with a large skull embedded in the wall across __the pit. "Are you scared?" a voice sounds in his mind._

_ The thief screams again, rushing through a nearby hallway. Skulls dot the edges of the walls, blood stains splatter the floor. He hears a ominous sound, like the wind in a canyon. Slowly, his gaze drifts upward upon a giant hand, falling from the ceiling to grab him. He rolls forward instinctively, running from the giant hand. He runs forward, falling through a pit onto a large elastic surface. A presence fills the room, sending the thief into panic mode. He pulls out his bow, firing wildly, attempting to ward off the presence with fire arrows. _

_ A pained shriek echoes throughout the room, paralyzing the thief with fear. He bounces into the air as a large, invisible object hits the surface. "You shouldn't have done that," the voice booms, "foolish mortal."_

_ The thief screams again, firing more of his fire arrows randomly. Yet another pained shriek paralyzes him, and he again flies from the surface of the arena. Bongs sound from the circular arena, ominous drumming filling the air. The thief again goes on his rampage, more fire arrows lighting up the room. Just as he reaches back to grab another arrow, his hand meets air. Eyes wide, he screams as a large, unseen hand crushes him against the surface of the drum._

* * *

The orange creature sneaks up to the thief, tentacles ready to strangle its mark. The creature notices sweat gleaming from the thief's pores and tilts its mouthless head in confusion. It shrugs, poising to strike when the thief lashes out with his sword, almost taking the creature's tentacles off. Its soulless eyes widen as it rushes off into the trees. The thief pants, shivering from fear.

_"Hey,"_ the Eevee exclaims sleepily from the ground, _"Why'd you do that?"_

"S-sorry," the thief whispers, "I had another nightmare. It was horrible!"

"Why are you so loud," Navi groans, appearing on the thief's shoulder as he stands, "It's only eight in the morning!"

"So? I just want to find Masque and get home," Adam whispers, starting off to the north.

_"INFERIOR MORTAL,"_ the lizard roars, rushing at the thief, _"Don't you dare leave me behind!"_

"So loud!" the fairy exclaims.

As Navi grumbles, the thief makes his way towards a town on the horizon. He enters it, the few people on the streets giving him passing glances. In the center of the town, two large adults in black clothes glare down at a young woman with chestnut colored hair.. The thief stares at her, walking forward to help the girl in bright blue clothes that he assumes to be around the age of 18. As he approaches, he notices that the two adults have a red 'R' stitched on their chests.

"Give us your pokemon," the first of the two adults, a large, bulky man, growls, "bitch!"

"N-Never," the girl cries, stepping backwards in fright, "I'll never let you have them!"

"You little bitch," the second adult, a woman with a scowl on her face, glares, "We will kill you if we must! Let's get her, Clyde!"

Together, the two pull out four red and white spheres total, chucking them at the young woman. Each of them opens, releasing strange creatures. The first of the four is a small purple bat, flapping around eagerly. The second is a medium sized black bird. It squawks happily at the thrill of a fight, its features etched into a glare. The third is a purple snake, whose fierce glare paralyzes the young woman. The final creature, the thief notices as he stalks closer, is a green spider with red pincers and a spike on its head. The woman shrieks and hides behind the thief.

"Oh," the man, Clyde, states, finally noticing the thief, "Lookie here, Bonnie! We got ourselves a hero!"

"How rich," the woman, now known as Bonnie, guffaws, "A hero to save the damsel in distress!"

"Well, as stated by our contract with the boss, we can't let there be any witnesses. Zubat, Ekans," the man yells, causing the bat and the snake to perk up, "Attack! Use supersonic and poison sting!"

The two rush at the thief, who draws his sword. He slashes at the snake, sending it recoiling back to the man with a large gash on its side, blood spurting from it. The bat starts screeching wildly, and the thief hits it with the flat of his now red blade out of annoyance. It falls to the ground quickly, hitting it with a splatter.

"You bastard!" Bonnie roars, "You killed Clyde's Pokemon! Show no mercy, Murkrow and Spinarak! SHADOW RUSH!"

The black bird dives down at the thief, murderous eyes darting at him. The thief only barely manages to deflect the bird with his sword, but the spider tackles the thief's knees during his distraction.

_"Adam!"_ Sola yells, jumping forward to protect the thief, _"Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, Sola," the thief groans, standing up slowly, "I've had worse."

He whispers a word under his breath, his sword glowing a faint blue. He motions for the girl behind him to duck, then spins his sword in a circle around him in a split second. A bright blue ring surrounds the thief as his ears twitch, catching the black bird and the spider each in their own rings of light. The two rings shrink, and the thief rushes forward, slashing the enemy. Blood splatters across the pavement as the two adults in black stare at the decapitated heads with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" the man growls under his breath, tending to his dead pokemon.

"Me?" the thief chuckles humorlessly, "Name's Adam. Get lost!"

"We will get you," the woman yells as she runs off, "You will fear the name of TEAM ROCKET!"

"Hey," the thief whispers, turning to the woman he saved, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," she whispers, hugging the thief. He blinks his eyes in surprise, "thank you so much! They wanted to steal my pokemon! I don't know what I would've done if they had!"

"Shh," he comforts awkwardly, "It's alright. Can you tell me your name?"

"Oh," she says, suddenly noticing what she was doing, "I'm Lily! Say... You look familiar. What did you say your name is?"

"Adam," the thief states, nodding his head, "I haven't met you before, that much is certain. Anyways, who were those people?"

"What?" Lily whispers, eyes widening. She glances around the area, motioning for Adam to follow her. She makes her way to a large building, slipping in the side door. The thief follows her as the two make their way up it to a large room. She kneels down by the door, pulling out a white card. She places it in the hinge, messing with it slightly. The thief hears a click, and the door opens slightly.

"You're a thief!" Adam exclaims as she enters the room. He steps after her, quietly closing the door.

"N-no!" she protests, plopping herself down on a bed, "I-I just had to learn these skills to fend for myself. I..."

"Don't worry bout it," Adam says, sitting next to her, "I respect that. So long as you only take what you need, it's cool."

"Really? You mean you won't report me to Officer Jenny?" Lily stares at the thief in shock.

"Why would I do that? Anyways," the thief shakes his head, changing the topic, "Who were those people?"

"They," Lily spits, "are two of the members of Team Rocket. Team Rocket is a group of thieves, murderers, and assassins. If an action is evil, Team Rocket is there to commit it. They control this town, and none of the elites are willing to come down here to fight them."

"That's terrible! Why do you live here then?" Adam asks, honestly confused.

"Do you think I have anywhere else to go? My hometown was destroyed when I was only five, and I was forced to fend for myself for the last thirteen years! I was the only survivor out of the entire population!" she cries, "Do you know what that's like?"

"Unfortunately," the thief murmurs under his breath, "I do. I am searching for the only other survivor of my hometown, and from what I've gathered, this is where he was headed."

"Wait, you lost your hometown?" she asks, to which the thief nods, "What a sorrowful duo we make... Anyways, what does this person look like? Maybe I've seen him."

The thief rubs his chin in thought, "It's possible. His name is Masque. From what I know, he always grins and he carries around a pack full of masks."

"I know him! Unfortunately, he already left town," Lily states.

"Well? Where'd he go?"

"I'll tell you," she pauses, grinning slowly, "but you have to take me with you!"

"...Fine," the thief agrees.

"But I could be a great... Wait, did you say yes? Oh, thank you," she exclaims, pecking the thief on the cheek, "you won't regret it! Honest! Anyways, the man you seek said he was going to Pewter, just north of here."

"Alright," the thief states, standing up, "Come on, we should get going."

"Already?" Lily asks, staring at Adam, "Why?"

"I want to find him. The sooner I find him, the sooner my questions will be answered," Adam states, starting towards the door, "And it's not that late in the day, anyways."

_"Adam,"_ Sola cries from his feet, _"Can we go now? All this character introduction is boring me!"_

"You have an Eevee?!" Lily asks happily, picking Sola up and cuddling her, "It's so cute!"

"Her name is Sola, and you can coddle her while we walk," the thief says, walking out and starting down the building's stairs.

The trio, for indeed, the thief had recalled Salam before fighting Team Rocket, travels through the city under Team Rocket's control quietly, stealthily making their way to the northern gate. They exit the town, entering a forest just as the sun beats down from the peak of its travels in the sky. Lily's frightened shrieks allow the orange creature to follow easily, the genetic mutation pursuing silently.

The trio soon find themselves at large clearing, devoid of life. No plants grow in the prairie; indeed, even the trees bend away from it. The area is completely silent, and reminds the thief of the quiet before the meteor. He shivers before stepping forward cautiously. When nothing happens, he motions for Lily to follow. Right when they step into the center, however, a rustling of the bushes snap the three travelers' attentions to it. The large orange creature steps out, its pointed legs digging sharply into the ground. It glares at them before dashing around the edge of the clearing in the blink of an eye, trapping all four of them inside a ring of fire. It stops its dash at one edge and steps forward a single pace. The creature leans forward in an offensive position when a voice makes it stop.

"Ah ha ha," the voice chortles, "I see now that you have met my pet, Deoxys."

A square above Deoxys shimmers, and a strange person appears above it, floating in the air. Its face is a mask, half white, half black, and has five spikes coming from the top of it in alternating colors. The three purple spikes are adorned with yellow cubes on the end of them, and the two yellow spikes are void of anything on them. The strange person floats, wearing a purple and yellow cape in the same style as the hat. Its hands are black, as are its boots.

"Finally, you arrive," the figure giggles, "You don't wear tardiness well. Ah, I almost forgot."

The figure floats over to Adam and flicks him on the nose, "I haven't introduced myself! I am the Master of Dimensions, the Pleaser of Crowds. I am Dimentio, the Charming Magician!"

The man in the jester outfit floats back to his place above Deoxys's head. "Ah ha ha," Dimentio cackles, "It is truly enchanting to meet my hapless victims!"

"I have prepared a special morsel of a treat for you! How about..." the jester trails off before a bolt of lightning strikes Deoxys from the sky, "some magick?"

Deoxys roars as it grows in size. The orange creature shimmers with strange magick, and through its soulless eyes, the thief sees it grin ominously. "Well, I shall be leaving. Ciao!" A square appears around the jester before imploding in on itself with a pop. Deoxys roars again.

"Adam!" Navi calls, materializing from the pokedex into the air in front of him, "I calculate a 25% chance of survival for you, and even less for the girl and the Eevee."

Deoxys rushes at the group, sending Sola and Lily flying out of the flaming boundary. "I see that even though your goal is to destroy me, you still will fight honorably, correct?" the thief asks the orange creature. Strangely enough, it nods, putting its tentacles up in a strange dancing manner. In each a razor sharp blade appears, and the orange creature nods again.

The two rush at the other, blades dancing wildly. The thief finds himself hard-pressed against his foe. Sweat drips from his pores as he struggles to find an opening in the creature's form. After what feels like hours to the thief, he finally finds one. With a great heave, he lops off one of the creature's tentacles. The tentacle flops to the ground before disintegrating. Deoxys stares at the thief with wide eyes. The thief stares back seeing surprise and even a bit of respect in them. Deoxys flips back, nodding again at the thief.

"Y-you... you are good," the thief pants during a stalemate. The strange creature nods and points at the thief, "is that your way of saying I am too?"

The creature nods again. "Thanks. I gotta ask," the thief starts, swords ringing and sparks flying, "why do you serve Dimentio?"

The orange creature pauses in its attack to mull it over. Grateful for the slight breather, Adam doesn't take the chance to attack. After a few seconds the odd creature shrugs, putting its remaining three tentacles up.

"You don't know," the thief says, "do you? Chasing me gave you a temporary purpose, didn't it? Tell me, what will happen if you win?"

It freezes, truly perplexed. "Do you think Dimentio will allow you to be free?" the thief questions, "I think he will kill you if you kill me. No, he can't allow a loose end to trip him up."

Deoxys lowers its tentacles, staring at the thief. Adam sees a slight spark in the previously soulless eyes, "Dimentio is pure evil! Do you even know why he sent you after me? I don't, so I can only assume that he did it because he wanted my blood to be spilled... And I've never even met the guy!"

Adam's words appear to startle it. The swords disappear as its mind ponders.

_"Y-y-you,"_ it struggles to say, sincerely shocking the thief, _"W-wh-what i-is y-you-your p-p-purp-purpose?"_

"You can talk?" the thief asks in surprise. Deoxys, too, looks surprised.

_"I-I can ta-talk!"_ it exclaims, _"I can talk! I can talk!"_

"Apparently," Adam states, "you can. Anyways, my only purpose is to find my way home, or at least, find the only survivor of my homeland."

_"H-h-home?"_ Deoxys questions, tilting its head to the side, _"What i-is home?"_

"You know," the thief tries to explain, still holding his sword cautiously, "where you were born; where you lived most of your life."

Deoxys appears confused as it ponders. It tilts its head to the side, _"Where I w-was born?"_ Deoxys then looks to the sky and points, _"Home."_

"You come from space?" Navi questions suddenly, causing the creature to flinch and summon its swords again, "Whoa there! It's just a question!"

It looks apprehensive as it lowers the swords, _"Space. Y-yes, I come from space."_

"Adam," Navi whispers in the thief's ear, "There is a 99% chance of this creature breaking free of Dimentio's control. Perhaps you can convince it to join you?"

The thief nods, "What is your name?"

_"M-my name?"_ Deoxys asks, confusion etched on its features, _"I am Deoxys."_

"Alright, Deoxys," the thief states, "Do you still want to kill me?"

_"Kill you? I ne-nev-never want-wanted to kill you!"_ Deoxys exclaims.

"Then why did you try?" Adam tilts his head in confusion.

_"Why did I try? It was a-all I kn-knew,"_ the alien admits, _"All I knew."_

Adam rubs his chin in thought, "Really? That's terrible! There is so much more than murder! A whole new world to explore! Why, even if I can't go home, I still would be content living here."

_"A whole new world?"_ Deoxys ponders quietly, _"Ta-take me wi-with you!"_

"Whoa, what?"

_"Take me with you! You will s-see the world, co-correct? Take me with you!"_ Deoxys demands.

"Uhhh... Alright," the thief shrugs as Navi causes the last pokeball to dispense, "Uhh... don't break this."

Deoxys nods as the thief throws the sphere at the alien. It dissolves into red light, entering the red sphere without a hitch. As Adam picks the sphere up, the wall of flames die down, Lily and Sola rushing at him happily.

"You're alive!" Lily cries, flinging herself at the thief, "I thought you'd be dead!"

"Yes," a voice calls, "I thought you'd be dead too... Interesting."

Dimentio flips into existence, cackling all the while, "Ah ha ha... It appears that Deoxys failed in his task... Disappointing, for sure. Ah, but I cannot allow you to escape. No, it would not do well to have a gnat in my _master's_ plans. So, I must end you... with magick!"

The jester giggles wildly, gesturing for a bolt of lightning to hit a tree. It bursts into flames, the rest of the forest following shortly.

"Better flee, gnat! Flee like an ant running from a stream of water! Ah ha ha!" the jester chortles, "the fire shall destroy you like a child with an infinite amount of money in a candy shop! Ciao!"

The magician flips away as the fire rages. The trio start running, attempting to navigate the burning forest. The crackling of flames annoy the thief as he drags the unconscious Lily and Sola, the smoke irritating their lungs. He whispers a word under his breath, and he feels his lungs purifying the putrid air. Knowing the spell drains his reserves, he runs through the forest. Finally, he sees a clearing. He bursts out, holding the girl and the Eevee, only to face the barrel of a pistol.

"Freeze, scum!"

* * *

**Thus ends the third chapter of the Prophecy of Arceus.**

* * *

So? How'd I do? Love it? Hate it? Review now! I love the characters I'm using; the villains and heroes alike! The only character I actually own is Adam. The others all come from various games or tv shows... Anyone else think I need to work on my fight scene skills?

Deoxys, for those of you who fear Adam is going to be overpowered, is really _really_ weak... Like, level 5 weak. It also knows Swords Dance... which Deoxys cannot normally learn. Trust me, I strive to make my characters believable.

Anyways, review and put me on story alert! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


	4. Chapter 4

Salutations! I am here with another chapter, so worry not! After today, you should be very surprised to hear from me in any medium, as I will probably be playing the new Paper Mario game that comes out in about 6 hours. So while I think this would probably fit better under a crossover category, I am extremely apprehensive towards moving it there. I feel that if I move it, no one will read it. The other reason is that most people don't think of a serious story when they think of a Pokemon/Zelda crossover, and this is intended to be very serious... Most of the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo...

* * *

Chapter 4

"Freeze, scum!"

The thief stares down the barrel of the weapon at its owner, a tall woman in a dark blue uniform. He freezes, glancing at her curiously.

"Place the girl and the Eevee on the ground, and raise your hands in the air!" she commands loudly. A small red dog barks, hopping around the officer.

_"We got em! We got em! Can we go play, Jenny? Please? Please? Please?"_ It breathes quickly.

"Look, Jenny," the thief says as her eyes widen, "I got no beef with you, but I was attacked in the forest, and these two need help."

Her eyes drift to Lily. The young woman lies inert, covered in soot. She coughs weakly, staring up at the sky.

"...Fine," the officer says, placing the weapon on her belt, "I'll take you to the hospital. But don't think I believe you!"

Adam nods, recalling Sola into her pokeball. He lifts the chestnut haired girl onto his back and starts following the officer as she walks quickly towards a building with a large domed roof. They enter, and a woman with pink hair and a cheery attitude rushes over hastily.

"Oh, you poor things!" the woman cries as Adam places Lily on a stretcher, "Let me take care of you!"

"Joy!" the officer snaps, "They are suspects in the crime of burning down Viridian Forest! Hurry and take care of the girl and their pokemon while I take this young man for questioning."

"Alright. Let me take your pokeballs, please," the pink haired lady asks, placing her hand out. The thief pulls out his pokedex and hands it to her.

"Wait," the officers pauses, staring at it, "is that... a pokedex?"

Navi flies out of it, "Indeed! Now, what do you say to my owner?"

"My deepest apologies," the officer apologizes, "I wasn't aware you have a pokedex. You must be someone pretty special if Oak trusted you with one of those."

"Uh... Thanks," the thief accepts in confusion, "Can you really heal Lily?"

"Yeah," the pink haired woman nods, placing the pokedex in a slot on a machine. The machine whirs to life, lights blinking in a seemingly-random pattern. It dings, and the woman withdraws the dex from it, handing it back to the thief, "Your pokemon are all healed up! Please come and visit anytime!"

The officer ushers the thief outside the building. When he steps out, she slams him into the wall, "Tell me how you came about that Pokedex! Oak only made one, and someone else is supposed to have it!"

"Couldn't this 'Oak'," the thief struggles to say, "have made another recently?"

"No," the officer growls, "Oak is dead."

"I know," Adam rasps. The officer pulls back to let the thief fall to the ground, "I was with him when he died."

"Ah ha! He admits to the crime," the officer self-narrates, "He must be guilty!"

"Look, lady," the thief states, "I just happened upon pallet when it had just been destroyed. I found an old guy in a crater, and he gave me the pokedex. That's it. I tried to save him, but he already died."

"It's true," Navi chimes from the pokedex, "Adam isn't competent enough to murder an innocent in cold blood."

"Hey!" Adam protests, "I would gladly kill any Team Rocket member!"

"They aren't exactly innocent, and you shouldn't admit that in front of Officer Jenny," Navi states.

"Hey," Jenny puts her hands up, "No problems here. So long as they aren't innocent, and you have proof, I'm fine. So, now that I'm sure you didn't kill Oak or set the forest on fire, how about I show you around?"

"Sure," the thief states.

Jenny motions for the thief to follow, and she shows him around. "This is the pokecenter of Pewter Town," she says, pointing at the hospital, "If you ever find you or your pokemon hurt, go to one of these and one of Joy's sisters will help you."

She leads him to a building with a blue roof, "This is a pokemart. Essential for Trainers, you can buy all sorts of good stuff here."

Walking off, she motions at a building with a golden roof, "This is a pokemon Gym. Trainers come to these to test their strength and gain knowledge. The Gym Leader is basically the king of a town or city. No one enters or leaves without their knowledge. You should challenge them."

Adam walks inside, Officer Jenny following. The building in pitch black, except for a small circle of light on the other end of it. "Flint!" Jenny calls, "You've got a challenger!"

"Jenny," a masculine voice calls, "Long time no see! Here to see me kick a challenger's ass?"

"Not today. I have faith in this one," Jenny laughs as the lights blink on. A dark skinned man walks forward to greet her.

"Alright. So kid," the man states, crossing his arms, "think you can beat me?"

"Sure," Adam draws his sword, "First blood wins?"

"Whoa! You got spunk kid," the man chuckles, "I like that. No, we will be having a pokemon battle."

"Pokemon battle?" the thief tilts his head to the side, "What is that?"

"Dang kid," laughs the man, "You been living under a rock? A pokemon battle is a fight between two pokemon. Most of the time, it's just for fun."

"Sounds interesting," Adam rubs his chin in thought, "Alright. Let's do this!"

The man walks to the other side of the field, pulling out a red sphere. "This will be a two on two battle between the challenger and Flint for the boulder badge!" Jenny yells from the side of the field.

"Challenger, release your pokemon first!" Flint yells. Adam nods, taking one of the spheres from the pokedex and tossing it out on the field. Salam materializes, roaring fiercely to the empty room.

"A charmander... I see. Well then," Flint whispers, "I choose you, Geodude!"

He throws his sphere and a pile of rocks appears from a burst of red energy. The rocks tumble about before moving, and two small black pebbles appear to blink. "Geodude!"

"Adam," Navi whispers into the thief's ear, "Have you ever been in a pokemon battle before?"

The thief shakes his head, "I haven't."

"Thought so," grumbles the Dex AI, "Alright. Here's what you do. Call a move that your pokemon knows, and it will attack the other pokemon. Try calling Metal Claw."

"Salam! Use Metal Claw!" Adam yells. Salam rushes forward at the rocks, claws glowing silver as he strikes the pile in its face. The orange lizard backflips away from a counterattack.

"Nice," Flint states, "but can you get out of the hole you dug? Geodude, use Rock Smash!"

The pile of rocks quakes again before moving and smashing several rocks in the area. Salam glances about nervously at the shards of rock scattered about. "Great! Now use Earthquake!"

As the building shakes, Salam bounces around into pieces of rock. Each harms him a little, and as the quake dies down, the lizard is visibly shaken.

"Adam, you should withdraw him. Send out Deoxys," Navi commands. The thief nods and returns the lizard. He throws out another sphere, and the orange alien materializes.

_"Ah, a battle. Am I to assume that I am not to kill?"_ Deoxys questions fluently.

"No killing. Take out Geodude, but do not kill it," Adam states.

"The challenger has swapped out Charmander for Deoxys!" Jenny calls, "Begin."

The alien vanishes instantly. "Geodude, use Earthquake," the gym leader yells. The pile of rocks move to slam into the ground, but are struck out of the air by the alien's quick attack. Geodude flies into the wall, eyes closed in defeat.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Leader Flint, send out your next pokemon."

"Return, Geodude. Go, Onix!"

"Onix, use Magnitude!"

A large snake made of rock slithers about the arena, causing it to shake.

Deoxys blinks out of existence again. "Flint, tell me something. You know every person to enter and exit the town, correct?" questions the thief, "So do you know of a man called Masque?"

"Onix, use Bind!" Flint yells, "It's possible I might have heard something. Unfortunately, I can't seem to remember. Maybe if you win, I will remember."

Deoxys slams into the snake's head. The large rock snake grunts, shaking its head before screeching, sending the alien to its knees. It wraps its body around the alien, squeezing it. _"Oh dear,"_ Deoxys states, _"What a bind I find myself in."_

The thief recalls Deoxys, sending out Salam again. "Metal Claw!" The orange lizard rushes at the surprised snake, lashing out with glowing claws. The snake roars again before falling to the ground.

"Leader Flint has no pokemon available to battle. Challenger wins!" Jenny yells. The thief recalls Salam, walking over to the gym leader.

"Tell me of Masque!" the thief demands, "Tell me where he is!"

"Relax, kid," the gym leader soothes, returning the massive snake, "Have patience. Let's go to the pokecenter and talk there."

* * *

_ Smoke. Fire everywhere. Burning beams falling. Screaming. Scorching pain. Coughing. She rushes through the burning building on short legs. Flames. Thick clouds of smoke. Lungs burning. She trips over a smoldering ember. Pain. Soot covering her skin. Eyes watering. Help! Flee. She crawls weakly. Flames. Searing planks. She whimpers, pulling her knees to her chest. Help. Orange tongues of flame lick at her, threatening to engulf her. She cries, tears drying before they can fall. Fire. Pain. Death._

_ Weakly, she opens her eyes at the sound of a voice. A man wearing green stares down at her. Her eyes close again. She feels the man pick her up, commanding something to use water gun. Cold liquid soaks her and the man._

_ "You'll be alright," he soothes the crying girl, "It'll be alright."_

_ Still carrying the girl, the man in the green clothes rushes out of the building. He whispers a word under his breath, his speed increasing._

_ She coughs, smoke leaving her lungs into the fresh night air. Frantic voices fill the night sky as the girl closes her eyes to sleep._

* * *

Screaming, Lily sits up straight, glancing into the worried eyes of her traveling partner.

"Are you alright?" the thief asks her. She hugs him and cries into his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispers.

"I couldn't leave you there to die," he replies, rubbing her back, "now could I?"

She sniffles, pulling away, "Nope."

"So..." she whispers slowly.

"So..." he replies.

"Adam," a man calls. The girl stares at the dark skinned man. "You wanted me to tell you what I know of Masque."

Adam pulls away from her. She clings to him, and he replies to the man that he did.

"Masque... A strange fellow. Carried around a pack filled to the brim with masks. He stayed with me and my son for a few days, then left abruptly, saying he had places to be and he wanted me to give something to the one who searches for him. I believe he went northeast towards Cerulean City," the man pauses, stroking his beard, "Hold on. I'll be right back."

The man leaves the two together. "Cerulean City?" Lily whispers, "How long has it been?"

"You say something?" Adam asks, turning to look at her. She shakes her head as the man returns to the room.

"Ah yes, here you are," the man tosses a small green microchip and a small golden ring to the thief, who snatches them out of the air, "I don't know what they are... but they must be important."

The thief stares at the chip intently, and as if acting instinctively, he pulls out his pokedex and places the card in it. He stares at the pokedex before returning his gaze to the man, "Thank you... for everything."

"No," the man states, shaking his head, "thank you! Oh, I almost forgot! When Nurse Joy healed your pokemon, she signed you up for the league. Congratulations, you have won the Boulder Badge."

"You beat the gym leader?" Lily asks in surprise. The thief nods, "Wow, that's impressive! You must be a great trainer!"

"Ha! He won because he let his pokemon battle for him. He called out only two commands. The rest of the battle his pokemon battled for him," the man chuckles, "Might want to be careful, man. Once Pokemon get too smart, they will attempt to overthrow us."

"I thought you called me kid," the thief states.

"You proved your worth when you beat me," the gym leader laughs, "Anyways, your pokemon are healed. Oh, girl. Nurse Joy said she healed your pokemon as well. Take care, _Lily_."

The man stands before walking out of the room. Adam turns to face her, "You have pokemon?"

"Yeah," she admits sheepishly, "I do."

"...Are you feeling better?" the thief asks.

She nods, "Yeah. I am. Should we get going?"

"Probably. You slept for almost a day, you know," Adam stands, helping her to her feet, "I was worried sick. You were crying and groaning and whimpering, you know. It was really frightening."

"It... it was just a nightmare," she admits. The thief nods, understanding her plight, "It was horrible. I was back in my hometown on the night it was destroyed. Fire was everywhere. The town was burnt to the ground. Only I was saved by someone with quick thinking."

"I'm really sorry," Adam whispers, hugging her. She blinks in surprise, "that you had to go through that."

"It's alright..." she trails off. She jumps suddenly, remembering something, and rushes into the main room of the pokecenter. The woman in pink hair stands behind a desk, jumping when she spots the girl.

"Oh, you're awake! Great," she exclaims, "just perfect! I took the liberty of healing your pokemon for you. You know," the woman whispers, "you are extremely lucky to have him. He saved your life."

Adam walks over, "You get your pokemon?"

"Oh! Adam! Here are your pokemon back," the pink-haired woman smiles, handing him three pokeballs, "and miss, here are yours back. Take care, you two!"

They walk outside. One of the thief's three pokeballs shakes suddenly and releases Sola in a burst of light. "Eevee!"

"Awww!" Lily coos, picking up the creature, "You are still so cute!"

Adam stops suddenly and pulls out the golden ring from his pocket. He tilts his head as if hearing someone speak before placing the ring, which clicks open, on his ear. He nods as it glows pure white. "That's better," the thief states, "Let's get going."

"What is that?" Lily questions, walking after Adam with Sola in her arms, "What does it do?"

"It's just an earring," the thief admits, "It doesn't do anything."

"Alright," she nods. They walk onward in awkward silence. Adam tilts his head every so often, as if listening to unspoken words. Occasionally he'll nod in reply to those unspoken words. Lily observes this strange behavior, but out of respect, doesn't speak of it.

After several hours of this awkward silence, the trio finally happen upon a cave. The thief tilts his head, staring at it. He nods and motions for Lily to follow.

Instead of the expected pitch-black of a cave, the trio are met with bright, almost blinding light. "Why are these light up?" Adam questions. Strange purple bats fly around him. He draws his sword and slices them, causing the damned bats to rest in peace.

"Gah! Stupid creatures," the thief growls, "Remind me of the damned Keese of home."

Adam follows the trail of lights, searching for the culprit. After various bat attacks, he finally chances upon two characters in black garb.

"Why are we doing this again?" the first figure questions. His voice carries, and the thief glares in recognition.

"Boss said he had heard reports of a rare mutation in a pokemon that dwells deep within the cave. He said that the mutation causes any who it touches to lose the ability to attack! Think of how useful that would be! None would stand in our way," the second figure growls, "the way of Team Rocket!"

"Hey," Adam calls angrily, "What do you think you're doing?"

"That voice," the first figure growls, "Bonnie, we recognize that voice."

"Indeed we do, Clyde," the second figure snaps. The two turn around slowly, glaring at the thief.

"You're the bastard who killed our pokemon!" Clyde roars.

"And the bitch who he helped!" Bonnie bellows.

"That's me," Adam chuckles, "You know, I myself am a thief."

"Bull shit," Clyde snaps, "You're too much of a do-gooder to be a thief."

"No, really," the thief laughs, "It's true. Unfortunately, I was forced into it. I despise crooks who steal for fun. I'm afraid I can't let you go."

"...Boss said if we were to run into you again, that we should flee," Clyde growls, "but I want revenge! Lapras, front and center!"

"I can't let you take down Clyde. Vulpix, time to fight!" Bonnie yells. Each toss a strange black sphere forward, and two pokemon materialize from the black energy. The first is a small turtle. Its eyes glow red, contrasting with its black scaly skin. The second is a dark violet fox with three tails. Black eyes glare at the thief.

"We stole them from the daycare," Clyde brags, "It was simplicity in itself. Two new-born pokemon ripe for the taking. It's only natural that we then closed their hearts, creating two powerful shadow pokemon!"

"Clyde, shut up," Bonnie snaps, "and focus. Vulpix, Shadow Tackle that bastard!"

"Lapras, Shadow Beam, on the double!"

The violet fox rushes at Adam, a violet aura surrounding it. He pulls out his sword, using the flat of it to stop the fox in its tracks. He whispers a word under his breath as a black beam of ice races towards him. His ears twitch as his blade absorbs the beam. The thief grunts, not expecting such power. He shakes his head and swings the blade in the direction of the two Team Rocket grunts. The beam, now pure white and double in size, hits the diabolical duo and sends them crashing through the walls of the cave.

He glares in the direction the grunts flew before pulling two spheres from his pocket. "Wait," Lily calls, "You can't steal other people's pokemon like that!"

"We're thieves," Adam retorts, "Why not?"

"Because the pokeballs won't work on pokemon that have already been captured! Try it, and the spheres will have gone to waste."

He curses under his breath, "Damn."

"I detect an anomaly in the fabric of nature," Navi chimes out of the blue, "Adam. Do you own a glowing object from the moon?"

He glances down at his pocket. "I do," he states pulling out a strange beautiful rock. It glows with the aura of the moon, "Why?"

"Tap the two spheres with it and toss them at the Shadow pokemon," Navi commands, "Now!"

He glances at the three objects in slight confusion, but seeing no harm in it, taps the spheres with the Moon's Tear.

"Now, capture the Shadow Pokemon!"

He tosses the two pokeballs at the Shadow Pokemon. The spheres open in a burst of violent blue light, that sucks the two shadows into the them. The Lapras wails a mournful song as it disintegrates, the Vulpix silently glaring. The two spheres click shut and roll back to the thief. He glances at them, seeing that they no longer appear half-white and half-red. Instead, their design is that half is the crystal cyan of the Moon's Tear and the other the volatile violet of the shadow aura. He places them in the dispenser of the pokedex which dings to signify the successful capture.

"That shouldn't be possible," Lily mutters under her breath, "at all."

"It still happened," Adam admits while shrugging. A purple bat screeches and dive-bombs the thief's head, who slices its wings off nonchalantly, "and I want to get out of this damned cave!"

* * *

**Thus ends the fourth chapter of the Prophecy of Arceus.**

* * *

Prophecy File 001-Pokedex

Programmed by the esteemed Professor Oak, many bugs exist within the Navi's hardware. She claims to be perfect, but underneath that tough exterior is a small softy. She gives data about the world around her to her owner, and can speak aloud or mind-to-mind. Professor Oak planned to give her to a more worthy trainer, but was forced to give away the indestructible device prematurely.

Unlike previous versions of the pokedex, Navi does not have a screen, and instead operates under the virtual interface OS. She can access the international database from anywhere and is programmed to gather data from the world around her and analyze it at incredible speeds. As she is highly science based, she laughs at the idea of magick.

The pokedex itself is made of a indestructible polymer. It is basically shaped like a 'C' with square edges and an extension on the top left. On the side of the 'C' with only one extension is the slot for the item capsule to attach to. The capsule attaches by way of magnetic lock, and high-quality glass panels slide out of the pokedex to cover it. The opening of the 'C' is where the dispenser is located. It releases pokeballs and items which are stored in the capsule, and can also store them in the capsule. It is protected by high-quality glass panels, which slide into the pokedex when the dispenser is being used. A power button is on the top.

* * *

Did I appease your appetites? Review and tell me!

**Pure Gamer: **Why do you not have the PM feature enabled? It's kinda a pain to talk through reviews, especially as I'm running out of chapters to review on! You say that I am a better author than you, and I say that you are a better author than I... It's a stalemate! Navi is, without a doubt, female. I must go back and look, because I don't think I ever called her male... and I had fun thinking of Bonnie and Clyde.

**The Original Legendary Master: **If only catching Deoxys is that easy... Seriously, I got this and laughed. It is extremely true! Deoxys is a fun character to write. Originally, Adam was not going to catch any legendaries... Deoxys just sorta... happened. He still won't catch anymore, though.

Sorry for the 'Overpowered' character! I absolutely cannot write fight scenes! Tis why the Gym battle was so short, as well as this last fight scene was so short. I am working on improving my fight scene skills, but it"s a slow process...

The Prophecy Files are something I happen to think will work marvelously for this story. They don't really relate to the plot, but instead give information about the world. This particular one should clear up any confusion about the pokedex.

I almost forgot. From now on, the number of reviews must be greater than the number of chapters for me to post a new chapter. Get it?

Anyways, I keep hearing the bird's voice from Aladdin playing in another room of my house, so I'm going to finish here and go watch. Review, Follow, Favorite. Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings! I have successfully finished my chapter, and it is quite well. So I went back and changed anywhere the word 'magic' appeared. If you went back and looked, you'd see that it is now 'magick.' Not terribly important, but still.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 5

The thief saunters out of the dampness of the mountain cave, his gaze falling about the emptiness of the route. Gradually it shifts to the many pine trees scattered about, then to the various creatures of the area. Purple rats with fangs fight their kin, light brown monkeys pound their chests angrily in contests of brawn. Coughing from his rear forces an about-face. His eyes meet Lily's. He smiles, she nods. He returns his gaze to the terrain, searching for any trace of a path.

"I calculate a seventy-three percent chance of the path being due east of here," a voice calls. The thief glances in the direction indicated, spotting a worn dirt road. He walks towards it briskly, intent on finding his way to the next town. His thoughts only on home, he jogs onward. The girl with the chestnut colored hair gasps for breath behind him.

"C-can't you wait?" the girl pants, "We'll get there soon, so don't be racing."

He stops, staring at her. "What? Can't you keep up?"

She stamps her foot, glaring at the thief, "Not when you're rushing."

Rolling his eyes, he turns his gaze forward. "Let's go."

The sun peeks out from over the horizon, threatening to steal the last light from the day. A glare causes the thief to wince and bring his hand up over his eyes. With the glare diminished, he makes out the distinct shape of a skyscraper on the horizon.

"The probability of Cerulean City being that city are eighty-seven percent. Please proceed in a hurried manner, as the sun is setting," the voice states.

The thief nods, starting up his trot again. Suddenly, the thief's lungs fill with polluted air. He coughs, smoke exhaled on his breath. His traveling partner coughs behind him, and he whirls around to face her. She coughs again, fear shining through her eyes.

"A-Adam," she coughs, "H-help."

His eyes widen as he kneels at her side. "Shit," he curses, "I'm running out of magicka."

The girl's next cough brings the thief to an abrupt decision. He mutters a phrase of the ancient Terminian language under his breath. His earring glows faintly as a blue crystal engulfs her. _"Nayru's Love,"_ he whispers, _"May the Goddess of Wisdom protect you while I am away."_

He turns as the crystal digs itself into the ground. He coughs again before rushing into the burning city. Flames lick at the thief's tunic as he searches for life. A fierce roar echoes off the buildings in the empty street. The thief glares before disappearing, a phrase of the Terminian language floating on the whispers of the wind. _"Farore's Wind,"_ he whispers, _"May the Goddess of Courage guide my feet as I avenge the town."_

He catches sight of a fierce deity, a massive dog with luminous brown fur. A blood red mask hides the beast's glare, the mask hiding the blood of innocents dripping from its maw.

"Foul beast!" the thief exclaims, "Your day of judgment has arrived! No more shall your appetite by satisfied by the blood of the innocent!"

_"Foolish human,"_ the beast growls, _"You know not the meaning of justice."_

"None can know but the Goddesses themselves what justice is," the thief yells, "but I know they don't condone murder."

_"Ah, I know of you,"_ the beast roars, _"the Thief from Termina. Arceus speaks quite highly of you."_

"I don't particularly want his praise if you are his crowd," the thief spits, "seems like anyone who allows your behavior wouldn't be moral."

_"Foolish mortal! Slander my name and I will kill you, but slander that of Arceus's," _the beast roars, _"and I cannot promise you your life."_

"Bunch of talk for a _dog_," the thief sneers, drawing his blade, "shall we dance?"

_"I don't like you,"_ the beast growls, _"I shall enjoy striking you back into your place!"_

A primal roar erupts from the beast's throat as it bounds towards the thief, a glare behind the mask. The thief braces himself, sword drawn and up. The beast snarls and pounces, causing the thief to backflip and lunge at the massive dog. The blade strikes the beast's mask, bouncing off.

_"Ya like that?"_ the beast cackles, _"I have the ability to armor myself against attacks!"_

"Adam," the voice from before calls. A blue girl appears and dances in the air around the thief's head, "I calculate a five percent chance of success as you are now. I recommend fleeing until we find something that can hurt it."

Adam nods, rolling underneath the beast's paw and sheathing his sword. He whispers Farore's Wind, letting him disappear and flee.

He reappears underneath the overhang of a burning building. He crouches, glancing about warily. A gleam catches his eye, and he rushes the object. He picks it up, causing several memories deeply ingrained in his mind to surface.

* * *

_ A man stands, spinning his unique instrument on the inside of a windmill, turning and turning the strange instrument. The man the mill as the unique tune echoes throughout the windmill. The thief walks up to the man._

_ "Grrr..." the man growls, "If only that child with the blue ocarina hadn't played that song... then maybe the well wouldn't have dried up!"_

_ The thief holds up a strange blue instrument. "That's it! Just seeing it makes me seething with rage. Do De Doo... Do De Doo," the man whistles, "that's the song he played."_

_ The thief puts the instrument to his lips and plays the short six notes. He hears thunder crack, and glances up to see rain clouds forming on the inside of the windmill._

_ "Grrr..." the man growls, "Now you've done it!"_

* * *

_ "My name is Flat," a strange green ghost says, floating over to a wall, "I was once one of the most esteemed musicians in all the land. My brother and I were tasked with creating a tune that can control the weather... However, just when we succeeded, my brother turned on me and struck me down! He buried me in this tomb with the song we created. I fear that the song's power corrupted his soul. If you see him, play this song and tell him the rains are my tears. Please soothe his soul!"_

_ The ghost waves its hands and a curtain falls back from a wall. The thief walks forward and reads the notes on the wall, putting a blue instrument to his lips. The thief plays the six notes shown before continuing on with the familiar song._

_ "Play this for my brother. This song has the power to heal curses," the ghost whispers as it disintegrates in the magical rain, "let my brother know the weeping of my soul."_

* * *

_ The thief stands at a strange stone. A perfectly round hole seems drilled through the rock. Three triangles are engraved in the stone above the hole, and a tear beneath. His ears twitch as he sits on his haunch, six notes playing on the wind. An overwhelming urge to howl to the moon crushes any resistance as he opens his muzzle and howls. He finds himself in a realm of glowing lights. A glowing wolf sits upon a cliff before nodding at the thief. He proceeds to howl the notes again, the wolf joining the harmony. _

_ "The way of the hero is rough... May the Song of Storms blow away your troubles."_

* * *

He awakens outside the burning building, jumping up when a flaming beam falls near him. A cry strikes the thief's ears, the plea for help mingling with the crackles of flame. A small girl with fire-red hair calls weakly for help again as the thief rushes into the building. Her call allows the thief to spot her. He releases the strange blue turtle he caught in the strange blue and violet sphere, calling for it to use water gun on the girl. He scoops the sopping wet girl up in his arms before attempting to return the blue turtle to its pokeball. Suddenly, a blackened ember falls from the scorched roof and crushes the turtle. He attempts to recall it again, but the sphere falls apart in his hand. Eyes wide, he whispers soothing words to the girl in an attempt to cause her to forget the turtle's death. The thief speaks again, and they disappear suddenly, the words blessed by Farore lost behind the crackles of flame.

The thief finds himself in a strange world; a realm glowing with wisps of aura. He sets the girl down on a rock before spinning in place, observing the world around him. A mournful lament echoes throughout the strange realm.

"What is this place?" the thief wonders aloud.

"Scanning... Analysis complete. I calculate a seventy-eight percent chance that this realm is the giants' silent realm. That song... the giants' voices are lovely. Quick! Do you have an instrument?" the fairy questions.

The thief nods. "Yeah, I found a set of pipes. Why?"

"Get them out," the fairy commands, "Now!"

He rolls his eyes as he pulls out a beautiful set of pipes. Seven in all, they are connected with ethereal strands of solidified aura. They glow a marvelous blue.

"Good. Now, play the song. It's only six simple notes; the rest will come to you," Navi explains. The thief puts the pipes to his lips instinctively, blowing first a high note, then a lower note, then an even lower note, repeats the second and first notes, and finally plays a note higher than the first. He continues on, playing the song in harmony with the lament of the giants.

At the end, one of the giants steps forward and cries again.

"...C.a.l.l...u.s..." Navi interprets, "That's what they're saying: 'Call us.'"

"What does it mean?" the thief questions as the world starts to fade, "Why do they want us to call them?"

The thief awakens again. He blinks before pushing himself up off the ground. A roar echoes off the buildings, the ground quaking as the thief draws his blade. The beast steps out onto the road. It glares at the thief as flames lick harmlessly at its fur.

_"False Hero! I hope you have found a way to defeat me! I won't let you flee this time," _it growls before bounding towards the thief. Adam sheathes his blade and pulls out the set of pipes.

The thief plays the six notes of the flashbacks, then continues on with the song. The wind whistles around him, threatening to blow him away, but still the thief plays. Thunder booms around the empty city, lightning strikes the ground around Adam, but still the thief continues. A drop of rain hits the thief on the nose, a maelstrom of water falling from the sky around him, but still the thief refuses to stop. The hissing of evaporating water drowns the beast's roars as the rain hits the flaming buildings, puddles forming on the street. A wall of water surrounds the thief as the song plays, protecting him from the beast's weakening flames. As he finishes the song, the wall of rain stills before exploding outward. The red beast glares at the thief as it weakly roars.

The thief draws his sword again, rain still splattering the cobble around him. He rushes the weakened beast, bringing his sword up in a diagonal slice. The beast roars in anguish, the deep red blood gushing from its wound mixing with the puddles on the street.

_"My armor! Accursed human,"_ the beast growls, _"You will pay for that! Prepare to die!"_

The beast roars, eyes glowing red as it pounces at the thief. Adam brings the flat of his blade up to block the charge. His eyes widen as the beast, in all its majestic strength, is foiled by the simple blade. Seeing his chance, the thief rushes to the rear of the beast, his golden brown hair stuck to his neck. He slashes the creature's tail, slicing it off. The appendage falls to the street, splashing into one of the many puddles.

"Adam," Navi starts, "I have acquired new data based on your battle performance. This creature is known as Entei, the Deity of Volcanoes. It is said when he roars, a new volcano erupts. His ability to solidify his fur is negated when immersed in water. I calculate an eighty-four percent chance that your current strategy will lead to success. Still, I recommend caution. You have already lost one pokemon to this beast's rampage."

The thief nods, bringing his blade up. The crimson liquid flows off as droplets of rain hit the sword. He grins as he slices at the beast again. Its anguished roar fills the air again as another limb drops to the slippery cobble.

_"Enough!"_ the beast growls. A small orange sphere shoots up into the sky before bursting, causing the clouds to fade away into wisps, _"You think you're so clever, don't you? You might have won this battle, but the war is far from over. I must admit to some surprise when I saw you held the Spirit Pipes. Maybe you can even take down my master,"_ the beast coughs up blood and a small, red, heart-shaped gemstone, _"Let me ask you something. Why did you attack me? Why defend the petty humans when they don't even belong to your race?"_

"Race doesn't matter when it comes down to justice. Human, Terminian, Pokemon, Animal; all are equal in the eyes of the Goddesses. I attacked you because you attacked innocents. Your status as a deity doesn't exempt you from judgment," the thief growls.

_"Ah, ha ha. Too true, foolish Terminian."_ More blood spurts to the ground as the beast coughs, _"Ah, looks like my time is up. To die without leaving a corpse... This is the way of the legendaries."_

The thief watches with wide eyes as the beast explodes in a violent burst of smoke. The clatter of wood on stone sounds from inside the cloud. The thief wanders over to it as the moonlight beats down on the distraught city, picking up a wooden mask painted red and the small red gemstone.

"It's sad that this is all that remains of the deity," the thief whispers as he examines the mask, "Another life lost."

The thief falls to his knees, tears threatening to slide down his face. A shout snaps him out of his stupor, the call to reality strong. He glances up, the admiring eyes of a crowd of civilians staring back at him. A woman steps forward from out of the crowd as the thief stands.

"You saved us," she whispers, hugging the thief, "didn't you?"

The thief nods, glancing around for the little girl he saved, but his vision is blocked as a swamp of people rush to thank him. He hears a cry over the overwhelming thank-you's of the crowd and makes his way to its origin. Three women hug each other, eyes red from crying.

"What's the matter?" the thief asks, kneeling down to them.

"Please! You have to help us! We can't find our baby sister, Misty," one of them cries.

"Is she about five years old with bright red hair?" the thief asks.

"You saw her? Where?!" the first woman exclaims with hope.

"I saved her from burning alive, but I can't seem to find her," the thief explains.

The other two woman rush off into the crowd to ask for help. Soon the entire crowd is searching for the girl, entering only places deemed safe by the elders. Even after hours of searching, no word is heard of the girl with fiery red hair.

The thief solemnly walks to the three crying women, "I'm sorry. No one can find her."

Their crying begins anew with the news of the missing girl. "The elders believe her to be dead. I'm sorry."

The thief turns and walks out of the condemned city, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he makes his way to the crystal of his traveling partner.

"I calculate a ninety nine percent chance that Lily will be happy to see you," Navi giggles, amused at her own words.

The thief rolls his eyes, whispering a phrase into the wind.

_"Nayru's Breath. Release the encased, surround her with your blessing."_

The crystal shoots up out of the ground and explodes, the shards flying at the thief. His earring glows, absorbing the latent magicka released from the crystal. He grins as the girl floats to the ground, wind currents slowing her fall.

"Navi," the thief whispers, "How are my magicka reserves?"

"Fifty-six percent remaining," the fairy speaks silently, "I apologize for doubting the existence of magick."

"It's alright," the thief whispers, moving to catch the falling woman, "Hey. How are you?"

"What in the Distortion Realm was that?" She snaps angrily.

"You hit your head and passed out. I am carrying us to the next town," the thief lies convincingly.

"Cerulean?" Lily questions.

"No," the thief says, glancing at a small piece of metal displaying a waterfall in his hand, "We are going to Vermillion."

* * *

A little girl with fiery red hair wakes slowly, blinking her blue eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" she stutters.

"Tee hee hee," a voice chimes happily, "You awaken!"

The girl sits up slowly, staring around. She rubs her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision, but the ethereal realm stays in existence.

"What is this place?" She whispers.

A small white ball of light flutters around her. From it, the sound of wind chimes is heard.

"Tee hee hee," the ball of light giggles, its voice melodic in the seemingly empty world, "My name's Tatl! What's yours?"

"I... I'm Misty," the girl mutters to the light, "Why am I here?"

"Whelp," the ball of light lands on the girl's shoulder, "Misty, the giants have a message for you." Several other melodic voices fill the air, chanting word in an ancient language.

"Ah, here they are now! Let's see," the ball of light clears its throat.

_'Ah, little child, you appear quite lost._

_ Don't fear, little child, we're not at all cross._

_ Your appearance here has been foretold,_

_ We have waited centuries for one so bold._

_ We waited to teach the one of the wakes,_

_ We wanted to show you for your own sake._

_ Fierce Wakes, you must not fear._

_ The Waker of Winds... has appeared!'_

"What?" Misty asks aloud, "What does that mean?"

"Shush," Tatl, the ball of light, hushes, "they aren't finished."

_'Through time she must travel,_

_ Through trials she must prevail,_

_ Learning to conduct the winds,_

_ Learning to speak like the current's kin._

_ The wind is a current,_

_ A fierce undertow,_

_ When it's fought it then kills,_

_ When it's followed it then shows,_

_ The right way to travel, _

_ The correct way to go.'_

* * *

File 003-Pokeballs

This technology came about circa 500 BAE as a result of a shaman experimenting with apricorns. Apricorn trees were rare before the discovery, but after the ability to capture the humans' natural predator was discovered, soon the trees became rarer than Mew. Now, they only grow in the continent of Johto, where only one person knows the lost art of making pokeballs from Apricorns.

Pokeballs in today's world, circa 1500 AAE, pokeballs are mass-produced by companies such as Silph co., and Stone Inc. This allows for certain technologies to be embedded in them, such as a language chip and a habitat chip. The language chip seems quite useless. Its function allows the pokemon to know and understand the language of the owner of the pokeball. It also allows them to speak pokespeech fluently, although this has not been proved or disproved. The habitat chip allows the pokemon to modify the pokeball's dimension into anything it desires. Slight glitches exist, allowing for spawning of books with actual knowledge and the spawning of items that can be taken out of them. Perhaps this is not a glitch so much as a convenient method of obtaining items. The pokemon must have the experience to use this feature. For example, a legendary like Deoxys or a psychic pokemon like Alakazam could use this, but a pokemon like Psyduck or Skitty could not.

Pokeballs also have two other chips; the safety and scanner chips. This safety chip is the inhibitor on pokeballs. It will not allow an occupied pokeball to catch another pokemon, and it prohibits the use of pokeballs on humans or normal animals. It also causes pokeballs to break if the capture fails. The scanner chip is slightly self-explanatory. It scans everything about what it touches on impact, such as information about species, gender, age, and moves learned, and whether the pokemon has been captured before or not. This data is uploaded to a computer, where it is sent out to the owner's registration upon successful capture. If the pokemon is not captured, or the pokeball touches something that is not a wild pokemon, the data is discarded. Together, the safety chip and the scanner chip cause pokeballs to function correctly.

File 004- Tablet 1

Using a phrase decoder invented by the esteemed Professor Oak's colleagues, the prophecy that caused the Professor's demise has been decoded.

_'The Th**i**ef o**f** **Termina** a**wa**ke**s**,_

_His **soul s**oft**en**e**d** by **Dawn's Miracle**,_

_He dre**a**m**s** of **Masks** and **H**e**a**li**ng**,_

_The **world** **tu**r**ne**d to **void**.'_

The tablet this ancient poem was discovered on was taken from the Ruins of Alph in Johto. The excavation team was massacred shortly after discovering the tablet by a strange violet creature with a heart shaped face.

* * *

**Thus ends the fifth chapter of the Prophecy of Arceus.**_  
_

* * *

I happened to enjoy writing up the File 002 on Magicks. I believe I want to use this premise in a non-fanfiction novel, so please don't steal it. Edit: Taken down due to said belief.

**Pure Gamer: **I am glad I appeased your appetite! It's always nice to see a success. I'd say I happen to be a super young teenager, but I'm not super young. At least I am mature, though; I have that going for me, I suppose.

So now for a rant. IF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO CLICK FOLLOW OR FAVORITE, YOU HAVE THE TIME TO LEAVE A REVIEW! Seriously! I love reviews, they make me a better author! Review and the world smiles at you. Sorry if that sounds terrible, but I write to improve my writing abilities, not just for fun, though that is a major part of it. I cannot get better if I am not told what I do correctly and what I do not. So review! Rant over. Review, Follow, Favorite. Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.

**EDIT: So you know how I previously had a magick file? I changed it to the two that are now there. As of now, I am taking a break with fanfiction. I am sorry, but my novel awaits me. When I am finished with it, I shall finish this and my other fanfictions. Goodbye for now, fanfiction. We had a good run, you and I. Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back, for now. I decided recently to come back to writing fanfiction, and this is the result. Originally this chapter has a lot more to it, but I feel that what was written was not good, and was, in fact, terrible. Only I can write a Pokemon fanfiction and manage not to include a single Pokemon in a chapter.

Disclaimer: I own not Pokemon nor Nintendo. Do not sue me, for I am broke.

* * *

Chapter 6

A slight chiming rings throughout the chamber. A crumpled heap on the floor twitches slightly before groaning and standing. A short man in a white coat yawns, discarding the blanket of sleep. The chiming rings again. He groans, stomping sleepily to a table where a dark blue square glows with ethereal green light.

"Why must you be so annoying?" he asks rhetorically.

"Why must you be so sleepy?" a voice retorts.

"I don't even know why I try..."

"Me either. Say, what happened to Oak? Why hasn't he sent me to the Pokedex owner yet?" the voice questions.

"I don't know..." the man says. He picks up a small device on the table, dialing in several numbers.

"...No answer."

"Why don't you try Delia?" the voice asks.

"Alright." He dials more numbers. "Hello? Delia? This is Bill. Why hasn't Oak given me the new Dexholder's information? ...What?"

He starts pacing. "...I... I see. There is no one left?"

He stops pacing. "My condolences. Do you know how to contact the new Dexholder?"

"...He was looking for Masque? Well, I heard recently that Masque was in Vermillion... Thank you for the info, Delia... Again, I'm very sorry for your loss. Goodbye."

"Well?" the voice snarks, "What is it?"

"Pallet is gone. Only Delia and Ash remain."

"What!? That isn't possible!"

"I am aware... Anyways, we are going to Vermillion. We have a meeting with a certain Dexholder to attend!"

* * *

A thick fog hangs over the city. The thief stares down at the small seaport town from a perch on the pokecenter roof. Lily sits next to him, staring out at the sea.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asks.

The thief remains quiet for a brief time before turning his head to face her. "Yeah, I suppose so. Been ages since I've seen the ocean; the last time was the Great Bay back in Termina..."

"What was Termina like?" asks Lily.

"..."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you-"

"No, it's fine. Termina is... No, Termina was a very beautiful place. To the south lived this tribe of bushlike creatures who were very aggressive, but who were ruled by this very peaceful princess. Their habitat was this swamp which in the spring would glisten from the light of the fireflies. A giant temple rests in the center of the swamp, but the Deku tribe refuses entry to anyone."

"Of course, the Deku had nothing on the Gorons," the thief grins, remembering the cheeriness of the rock tribe.

"The Gorons?" Lily asks.

"Yup. The Gorons lived on the mountain to the north that was called Snowhead. During the winter, the conditions were harsh and the White Wolfos would appear and kill any who tried to traverse the blizzards. Of course, they couldn't even put a dent in the Gorons, but I digress. During the spring, all the snow would melt and run off to the Great Bay, leaving behind a completely beautiful scene."

"What are Gorons?"

"Gorons are men made of boulders. They are made of rock, the sleep on rock beds, and they even have this dish they call Rock Sirloin! They also know how to make the best beer ever, or so I'm told," the thief laughs.

"Anyways, the Great Bay is to the west. There isn't really much to say about it other than that the Zora and the Gerudo Pirates constantly war with each other. The Zora are a breed of humanoid fish that are surprisingly cultured. I can't tell you how many fans the Indigo-Go's have made when they debuted New Wave Bossa Nova in Clock Town."

Adam laughs again, remembering the performance at the Milk Bar.

"The Gerudo keep to themselves, though," the thief states. He rubs his chin before snapping. "Oh, and to the west of Clock Town is Ikana Valley. As far as I know, the canyon has been deserted for several centuries, but I've heard rumors of a tribe of ninja called the Garo who live there."

Lily looks back to the sea. "Is there anything else?"

"Hmmm... Oh! Yeah, there is. Somewhere between Clock Town and Woodfall is this large open plain where Romani's Ranch is. For some reason, milk from Romani's Ranch is the best I've ever had... I suspect it is because of some sort of alcohol..."

"I can't really think of... Wait! There is something else. Aliens visit Romani's Ranch one night every week before delivery!" exclaims the thief.

"I doubt that," Lily says.

"It's true! The ranch's namesake once asked me to help protect the cows, so we stayed up til nightfall and lo and behold! Aliens, trying to abduct the cows."

"Did they get them?"

"Nah. Apparently, Romani is a very good shot with a bow, but even though she is my age, she has a strange affinity for giving nicknames..."

"What did she call you?"

"...Grasshopper..."

Lily bursts out laughing, causing Adam to flush in embarrassment.

"Hey! I don't even know why! I only got this outfit recently!"

"Okay, okay! I believe you... Grasshopper." She smirks and giggles under her breath.

"_...I can't believe Termina is gone..."_

"Yeah, I can't either. It was such a wonderful place," the thief laments.

"_Why would he do something like this?"_

"What?" Adam questions aloud.

"I didn't say anything," Lily replies.

"_Skull kid..."_

"Do you hear it too?" the thief asks.

"Yes..."

"_I told him not to, but he just didn't listen!"_

"..."

"..."

"_But no! He thought it would be funny to steal that mask from that salesman..."_

"Masque? Who are you?"

Lily gasps, afraid of something.

"_Well, Lily? Should we give it up?"_

"W-what?! I don't know what you're talking about!" exclaims Lily.

"_Sure you do!"_

"That voice..." Navi flies from the Pokedex, "I know that voice... somehow."

"_I'd hope so, Navi. It's been too long, friend."_

"...Lily... Who are you?" Navi asks, flying in front of the stunned girl's face.

"I'm... no one," she replies quietly.

"_Ha! That's a laugh! You're looking at the one and only Wi-_"

Lily cuts off the voice by jumping off the roof and rushing indoors. The thief stands, turning to face the floating blue pokedex ai.

"What was that about?"

"_The worlds are closer than they might appear, Hero."_

* * *

I love writing! It's been so long, I had almost forgotten! Anyways, the main delay was because I had Robotics to worry about, and while I technically still do... Our team is going to Nationals, so I felt like I could take a break and write!

Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


End file.
